Memory lost
by Kori123
Summary: Sequel to Falling stars: After the fight with Cael, Starfire lost one memory. No one notices at first, but in time the lose of the memory causes problems. Espeacially when Slade comes after her. FINISHED! :D
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Hello Everyone! This is my second fan fic. So, please reveiw and enjoy it. So, enjoy.

Summary: Sequel to Falling stars: After the fight with Cael, Starfire lost one memory. No one notices at first, but in time the lose of the memory causes problems. Espeacially when Slade comes after her.

* * *

**Edit: **DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR EYEBALLS BURNED OUT! This is Kori speaking and yelling at past Kori for writing such a horrible story! I repeat: DO NOT READ!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Since that day, when Robin saved me, I have felt different.

He saved me form Cael. The evil part of me. The dark part of me that had been bottled up since I was small. He told me that Cael broke a piece of the diamond, my life power was formed as. Meaning I would lose a memory. But so far, I am not sure what.

I remember all my friends. Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven, and of course Robin. I remember the tower, Terra, everything. Perhaps Cael had lied to Robin? I feel fine. I remember Tamaran, Blackfire, Jump city, our past adventures, everything! I do not know what Cael was speaking of, but I am fine. I think. I hope.

Since that day, Robin and I have been...together. Never apart. Beast boy and Cybrog say were are a 'cuple'. But I do not know what that is. Robin gets mad and tells them to stop. But when they talk about it, he turns red.

I believe a cuple is like...being deeply in love. So, I suppose we are a cuple. Unless I am wrong and a cuple is something bad. I am not sure. I will ask Robin later.

Another thing that is bothering me is, why does Beast boy say to get a room when Robin kisses me? I like it when Robin kisses me. We do not kiss long like on all the movies. But went kiss and Beast boy tells us to get a room. I do not understand that either. That is very well though, I will ask Robin that as well.

I feel bad though. Everytime Robin is around me, something blows up. Because of Raven. She acts very different now. I try not to be around him so much, but it is hard not to. I love him, but Raven acts...jelous I believe it is called.

Well, I am sorry, but I must go. Robin calls.

Good bye diary, Starfire.

* * *


	2. Who is Slade?

Authors note: Hello Everyone! This is my second fan fic. So, please reveiw and enjoy it. So, enjoy.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Falling stars: After the fight with Cael, Starfire lost one memory. No one notices at first, but in time the lose of the memory causes problems. Espeacially when Slade comes after her.  
  
RogueSummersLover: I hate Robin/Raven stories, but I just thought that maybe at one point in there lifes, she liked him. And since Star/Robin go to togethe,r she's feeling a little jelous. That's all.  
  
Whoneedstoknow: You got it. Very good. Your a phychic right? Or is it that obvious?  
  
RobinRox13: You'll have to see.  
  
Star taro: Okay! I'll update! And Jo-jo's circus is annyoying. I know. Anyway, I updated for ya. Your one of the bestest fans I have. So thanx. ;)  
  
Eyes of Nevermore: It should, sequels normally are better, but you never know.  
  
Krazy4Robin: You'll haev to wait, but don't worry. You'll see it.  
  
Chapter 2 Who is Slade?  
  
Starfire raced down stairs only to meet by Raven. Raven half glared, half smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, hello friend Raven."  
  
"Hey Star." Star frowned, knowing something was wrong.  
  
"Raven, is something wrong? You have been-"  
  
"Come on, Robin's calling us."  
  
"Very well." Both of the girls drifted down the stairs and into the front room of the tower. The boys were waiting for them. And on the screen a crime scene played.   
  
A few thieves were robbing a bank.  
  
"Finally, it takes you girls forever!" Beast boy complained. Cyborg rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on man, it's not like it's anything major. It's just a small bank robbery. Nothing big like Slade or something."  
  
Then, something happened. Starfire felt a wave of confusion hit her. The word Slade repeated over in her mind. She felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground. She quickly   
  
caught herself, shaking it off. The only one who noticed was Raven. Thinking she just wasn't feeling well.  
  
"Yeah, but we still have to handle this. Ready?" The girls nodded. The boys nodded. "Okay, Titans, go!"  
  
As everyone ran out, Starfire just stood in the doorway.  
  
"Who is Slade?" She whispered as she flew out to join her friends.  
  
Crime scene  
  
Five bank robbers stood there. They held a few bags of money in hand. Along with a few laser guns. They were gathering more bags at the time, when they appeared. A bird-a-rang hit one of the robbers.   
  
The one they thought to be the leader. He dropped the bag of money and they all turned around.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"If you guys were looking for a fight, you found one. Unless you put all that money back, your gonna get it." They laughed.  
  
"Oh dear, the whittle kids think they're gownna beat us. What evewr will we do?" The leader said in a baby voice. They all glared at him.  
  
"I don't know Tj. They look really tough." The second crook said, laughing at the titans.  
  
"Man, I hate it when they do this." Cyborg told the titans.  
  
"Well kiddies, if you want the money, come and get it." They started running off, shooting the titans. The titans dodged each beam that shoot at them. They kept running, while each of the titans went for each of the crooks.  
  
Robin took the leader. Tj, the one thief had called him. He easily shot out one of his bird-a-rangs that turned to a net and caught him. Robin picked up the bag of money and placed it back in the bank.  
  
Cyborg took on the second one. The one who was laughing at them before. He didn't want to hurt the guy badly, so he, like Robin, used a net to catch the thief. He too took the bag of money back to the bank.  
  
Beast boy chased the biggest thief. He held three bags instead of one like the others. Beast boy turned into a cheetah and caught up to him easily. Then changed into an elephant, holding him upside down, he shook him until he dropped the bags. The guy started crying like a baby as Beast boy put him down. Not slowly though, he dropped the guy on his head, knocking him out.  
  
"Opps, hehe, sorry about that." He blushes turning into an elephant again and carrying the bags to the bank.  
  
Raven was going after the fourth thief. She was flying close behind him.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The thief was lifted into the air and trapped. (Like on Car trouble) She semi smiled, picking up the bag and bringing it to the bank.  
  
Starfire was going after the last thief. She was flying close to him, firing star bolts. The guy tried dodging the beams of light, shooting at her, but she too dodged them. She went up higher to get away from the laser. Finally, she hit him.  
  
"Victory!" She flew down and held up the bag. She glanced down at the thief. He picked up a small communicator from his pocket.  
  
"Yo, Slade. Those kids came. They beat us.....yeah........okay......got ya.....later." Then he hung up smiling at the tamaranian. "All is working according to Slade's plan." He laughed then ran away. Starfire just stood there, watching him run away.  
  
Then, the confusion came again.  
  
Slade...Slade....Slade.....who is Slade?  
  
Then before she knew what happened, she had fainted.  
  
So, what do you guys think? It was short, but the first few chapters are gonna be.  
  
So remember, reveiws are the only way to get more chapters.... 


	3. Horrible Dreams

Authors note: Hello Everyone! This is my second fan fic. So, please reveiw and enjoy it. So, enjoy.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Falling stars: After the fight with Cael, Starfire lost one memory. No one notices at first, but in time the lose of the memory causes problems. Espeacially when Slade comes after her.  
  
Flying Star: She lost all mnemory of Slade. And my e-mail is still cmeberhardcharter.net. Try again?  
  
Star taro: Cael exagerated when he said she lost a ltitle memory. What he meant was, she lost a memory. As in, a full memory. In this case, she lost all memory of Slade. I'll clear it up soon.  
  
Krazy4Robin: Thanx, I'm hoping it's better than the last one, but I won't be able tot ell until the...10th chapter maybe? I dunno.  
  
RobinRox13: It was kinda obvious to see, I guess. Anyway, glad you liked it.  
  
Chapter 3 Horrible dreams  
  
Starfire woke the next morning in her bed. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy still. She gazed around her room. Her things were in place, her bed was messy because she lay in it, and her door was closed. She was alone in her room with nothing but the shadows to keep her company. A small light was dimmed from her desk. A small purple lamp illuminated throughout her room.   
  
She sighed then felt her head.  
  
"What happened?" It was then she noticed a small note by her pillow. She picked it up and read it quietly to herself.  
  
'Dear Starfire,  
  
We went for pizza after you fainted. We brought you back home after the fight. We're not sure what happened, but I hope your okay. We'll bring you back some pizza.  
  
Robin'  
  
She smiled sitting up and walking out of her room.  
  
"What did happen? I was fighting that man, and then when he called that guy, I felt...odd." She slowly headed down stairs to the front room. "What was that name? That name that always makes me feel strange?" She thought a moment, closing her eyes.  
  
A face in her mind brought her to the ground. A dark figured face. She fell, landing on her knees. She was shaking as she tried to remember.  
  
"Who are you?" She felt tears form but ignored them as she stood once again. This time, making it to the main room.  
  
It was empty. All life had been drained from it. The TV was shut off, no music played, no screams or shouts echoed throughout the tower.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Just Starfire.  
  
She sighed walking into the kitchen, her stomach growling. She looked through all the drawers and cupboards. Finding hardly anything. She found tons of tofu, herbal tea mix, and pizza coupons. But nothing else.  
  
"I am so hungry." She whispered heading to the couch. She sighed looking around.  
  
Raven's book was left on the small side table. Untouched and unread for the moment.  
  
Robin's boom box lay on another side table. Playing nothing at that moment.  
  
The video console was left alone. Able to have a break from the two titans, who always fought over it.  
  
Once more, she sighed walking over to the boom box.  
  
"Hello small black box. Would you be so kind as to play some music for me?" The box just sat there. She stared in confusion. "May you please play music for my enjoyment?" Still nothing. "Perhaps you only play for Robin? I am his friend, Starfire. I would deeply enjoy some of your lovely music." Still nothing. "Perhaps if I push one of your buttons?"  
  
She pushed a button labeled 'play'.   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She pushed another button labeled 'mode'  
  
Once again, nothing happened.  
  
The finally, after a few more minutes of button pushing, she found a button labeled 'On'. She pressed it.  
  
"This is Jump City's number one radio station! Coming to you live!" Starfire smiled.  
  
"Oh, thank you small box of music." She stood there for a minute, until the music actually can on.  
  
"Here's the song for the hour. Hole in the head by Sugababes." (I just randomly picked a song) Starfire sat down as the music plays.  
  
"I wish my friends would come soon." She listened to the music some more, until she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Dream  
  
The titans were all at a dance party. It was being held at the Soto. (The place in 'sisters') They were enjoying themselves and having a great time. Robin and Starfire were dancing. Beast boy was showing off in front of a few girls. Cyborg helped Dj. And Raven was even dancing. The song playing was Freek-A-Leek by Petey Pablo. (Again, randomly picked) They danced as the lights around them shown brightly. The colors changing every second. Blue, red, yellow. Blue, red, yellow.   
  
The titans seemed to be having a great time, but something was wrong. Robin was in a different outfit. It was half black, half orangish gold. The mask was different and he had a weird plasma gun thing attached to his wrist. He hadn't used it though. He seemed like the same sweet Robin, but now he was in a new suit. No one cared though. They were too busy dancing.  
  
But then, something odd happened.  
  
Robin stopped dancing and stood there, holding his ear. Like we was listening to something, or someone. Then he nodded, talking back. Starfire couldn't hear him though, it was too loud on the dance floor. But he frowned, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he was starring down at the gun. Starfire frowned sadly, walking over to him.  
  
"Robin? Robin, is something wrong?" He turned away from her. The music had lowered. She could hear him now.  
  
"Star, get away from me." She gasped.   
  
"What? Robin, you must be kidding. Surely you do not understand what you just said." He still ignored her gaze.  
  
"Star, if you stay here. You'll....you just....you need to go!" He had tears in his eyes, but he still didn't look at her.  
  
"But why Robin?" He lowered his voice, to almost a whisper.  
  
"Because....the titans must die. I can't let you watch." She gasped, her eyes widening.  
  
"Robin, no. They are our friends. You cannot kill them. Why would you-"  
  
"I have to! If I don't, Slade will kill you!" She stared in utter confusion.  
  
"Who is Slade?" She asked him.  
  
"If I disobey, he'll kill you. And he promised to make me watch you die. I can't let that happen."  
  
"You must be tired from the dancing. No one wishes to kill me-"  
  
"But he wants to. And he will. But I won't let him." He turned towards the titans. First Raven. Raven, for the first time, was happy and dancing. But when she saw Robin looking at her, she froze.  
  
Then, the music stopped.  
  
Robin held up his wrist. The gun powered up. Then, he shot Raven.   
  
She fell to the ground.  
  
"Starfire, you mean a lot to me. And if it means killing the three people I call friends, then I will." He turned towards Beast boy, who had ran to Raven.  
  
"Robin! Stop! Please!" But it was too late, he shot Beast boy, now two titans were piled on the dance floor. Starfire had tears falling now.   
  
Then he turned towards Cyborg.   
  
"Robin, what are you doing-!?" Then Cyborg fell. Robin stood there. The gun smoking as he walked away from the dead titans.  
  
"R-Robin, how c-could you..." Starfire was on her knees crying to the ground. "Y-you killed o-our friends. And y-you are not even a l-little sad or u-upset..."  
  
"Star, I had to. Or he would have killed you." She looked up at him, her jade green eyes pale.  
  
"I-I am not worth it Robin..." She was crying her eyes out, looking over at her friends. "I am not worth it!"  
  
Out of the dream  
  
Starfire woke up with a jolt. She was in a cold sweat. Robin and the others were hovering over her. She was on the couch still. The music still playing softly.  
  
"Friends? You are back."   
  
"Yeah, are you okay?" She nodded.  
  
"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You were screaming and yelling when we came in." Beast boy told her.  
  
"Oh, it was just a bad dream." They shrugged walking away. All but one titan.   
  
Robin.  
  
"Hey Star, you sure your okay?" She nodded, smiling happily.  
  
"I am fine. but Robin, I have one question for you."  
  
"What it Star?" She looked down at the ground.  
  
"Who...who is Slade?"  
  
Okay, Star had a freaky dream. And is having some problems witht eh boom box. Lol.   
  
Well, what did you guys think? Send reveiws if you want some more. ;) 


	4. Killing Raven

Authors note: Hello Everyone! This is my second fan fic. So, please reveiw and enjoy it. So, enjoy.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Falling stars: After the fight with Cael, Starfire lost one memory. No one notices at first, but in time the lose of the memory causes problems. Espeacially when Slade comes after her.  
  
RogueSummersLover: I do hate Raven/Robin stories. Whoever thought they go together, they're mixed up. I can't tell you about her dream though. But it kinda is. You'll just have to see. :D  
  
Krazy4Robin: Yes, it's just a dream...nothing more......or is it?  
  
BrassBanana: I always update. Until the stories, done, then usually a sequel comes. You never know where it will stop. ;)  
  
Star taro: Hehe, sorry about the confusion. You see, when a piece broke, a whole memory broke. That's it pretty much.  
  
Rochelle: Well, I updated for ya. Hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Flying Star: I loved the poems, and the boom box thing, I knew you'd love. I loved writting it. One of the cutest things I think. I just thought of what an lien girl would do to get the music playing.  
  
bunny133: Okay, I updated. Enjoy the chapter! :)  
  
RobinRox13: I knew you guys would like the boom box thing. I loved writting it. :)  
  
Chapter 4 Killing Raven  
  
Robin stared at her. Her question gave him a shock.  
  
"Star. Slade is-" Then it hit him. "Star, do you remember who Slade is at all?!" She shook her head sadly, tears forming in her eyes, not falling.  
  
"No. When ever I heard his name, something inside me...It makes me feel sick. Because I know his name, but cannot rememebr why."   
  
"It's becuase he-"  
  
"And the dream I had! It felt so real! It frightend me!" She shouted, cutting him off.  
  
"Dream? You mean that nightmare?" She nodded, tears falling lightly now.  
  
"Yes. It was horrible, you were there. And you were u-using a type of red g-gun, and you-you k-killed our friends!" She turned away sobbing. Robin stared sadly.   
  
'I was Slade's apprentice once. I was told you fight or he woud kill the titans. But Star couldn't have remembered that, could she?' He asked himself as she cried.  
  
The others were gone. Raven was in her room, doing who knows what. And Beast boy and Cyborg fighting in the kitchen.   
  
"What happened in your dream Star?" She was still crying, but told him through sobs.  
  
"Y-you were shooting all our friends w-with a gun. And I told you t-to stop. But you told me it w-was the only way to s-save me. You k-killed Raven first."  
  
"Well, don't worry Star. I would never hurt any of our friends. I promise." She noded, wiping her tears away.  
  
"I am going to check on Raven."   
  
"Okay." She flew up stairs quietly.  
  
Raven's room  
  
Raven sat silently on her bed. Wondering about a few different things. Robin for one.  
  
Then, her thoughts were inturupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It is Starfire. May I come in Raven?" Raven thought a second.  
  
'Star's the one who took Robin away. But I shouldn't be mad.'  
  
"Yeah, come on in." Starfire opened the door, and lgiht shown through the door to the bed. Raven was sitting there, staring at Starfire who clsoed the door and sat next to her.  
  
"Raven, is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is ever wrong with me."  
  
"Lately, you have been acting odd. Whenever Robin kisses me," Raven winced at the word 'kiss'. "You blow things up with your powers, or you leave the room."  
  
"Kissing is just so full of emotion, I can't be in the same room for long. It desgusts me to see two people sharing love like that." She lied. Starfire frowned.  
  
"Oh, because if you wish we could-"  
  
"First I join the team, fall in love, which is different for me. Then you come and ruin it. Then when I save Robin from Cael, he only cares about saving you. And now, you two kiss and are together all the time!" A few things blew up in her room, not knowing what she had just said.  
  
"Raven, I did not know you felt that way. So, you love Robin?" Raven turned away, not wanting to look at Starfire.  
  
"I loved Robin. but now, he has you. And that won't change." Starfire opened her mouth to speak, but Raven beat her to it. "Can you please leave. I wish to be alone."  
  
Star nodded, floating to the door. When she opened the door, little light flew in. And reveiled a few tear drops by Raven's eyes.  
  
Starfire closed the door, then leaned against it.  
  
"I cannot believe it." She looked down, tears forming in her own eyes. "I took Robin away from Raven. And in some ways, this is like my dream. By being with me a lot, Robin is killing Raven..."  
  
Short chapter yes. So, Raven finally told Star how she felt. So, Robin is killing Raven, by loving Star...  
  
Well, what did you guys think? Send reveiws if you want some more. ;) 


	5. Confusion

Authors note: Hello Everyone! This is my second fan fic. So, please review and enjoy it. So, enjoy.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Falling stars: After the fight with Cael, Starfire lost one memory. No one notices at first, but in time the lose of the memory causes problems. Especially when Slade comes after her.  
  
Krazy4Robin: Poor Robin, yes. But things will get better. Hopefully.  
  
Star taro: No! Well, maybe not...You'll just have to find out soon. ;)  
  
Lomesir: Glad you reviewed for all the chapters, glad you like it a lot.  
  
bunny133: I would never think of it! I swear!  
  
mornstar: Always do.   
  
Chapter 5 Confusion  
  
Starfire had gone to bed early that night. After talking to Raven, she felt horrible. And had to go lay down. Robin wanted her to watch a movie, but she refused, not wanting to hurt Raven anymore.  
  
She just lay there. Staring at the ceiling, but she couldn't sleep. She just couldn't stop think of her dream.  
  
"Raven was first. Beast boy tried to help Raven. He was second." She slowly stared to close her eyes. "All because of....Slade....."  
  
Then, she dozed off to sleep.  
  
----- Front room -----  
  
Robin was sitting on the couch. Beast boy sat next to him, eating soy cheese pizza. Cyborg was working in the garage on his car. Raven was in the kitchen, making her some herbal tea.  
  
"What's wrong with Star?" Beast boy finally asked Robin. Robin just sighed.  
  
"I don't know. She just ignored me and went to bed. What's up with Raven?" Beast boy blushed then just shrugged.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"I don't know, just thought you would know. Because I know a secret of yours..." Beast boy gulps then swallows.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I found out that you sorta have a crush on Raven." He gasped, then starting talking a whisper.  
  
"How did you find out?" Robin smiled.  
  
"Well, when you're around her, you blush a little. And your always shouting her name in your sleep and-"  
  
"Okay okay! I get it. You know. But you can't tell." Robin smiled, turning away and looking at the TV. Turning it on.  
  
"I won't. But you should tell her." He shrugs.  
  
"It's not on my to-do list. But I'll get around to it."  
  
----- Starfire room -----  
  
"Starfire, you mean a lot to me. And if it means killing the three people I call friends, then I will." He turned towards Beast boy, who had run to Raven.  
  
"Robin! Stop! Please!" But it was too late, he shot Beast boy, now two titans were piled on the dance floor. Starfire had tears falling now.   
  
Then he turned towards Cyborg.   
  
Starfire shot up in a cold sweat again. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"Beast boy....he's next."  
  
----- Front room -----  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Robin watching. Raven had left a while ago. Beast boy lost, again. Then while Cyborg did a victory dance, Beast boy looked at Robin.  
  
"How can I tell Raven I like her?" Cyborg stopped dead in the middle of his victory dance. He was wide-eyed as he looked at Beast boy.  
  
"You like Raven?!"  
  
"Yeah...But you can't tell!" Cyborg smiled.  
  
"Naw. Why would I do that to you? If you just gonna tell her anyway." Beast boy stood up proudly.  
  
"I'll tell her! I just don't know how...Robin? How did you tell Star?"  
  
"I just...when I saved her, we just. Told each other." Beast boy sighed sadly.  
  
"So, I have to wait for her to get herself killed, then save her, then tell her?!" Robin smiled.  
  
"Well there's the hard way. You just tell her you like her." Beast boy sat back down.  
  
"I can't do it. I just can't." He buried his head din his hands. Cyborg put his hands on Beast boy's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay dude, let's let lover boy go talk to her."  
  
"Yeah Beast boy, I'll talk to her." Beast boy smiled.  
  
"Thanks Robin."  
  
----- Raven's room -----  
  
Raven was just sitting on her head, when a knock came.   
  
'It's probably Starfire.' She told herself, turning to the door.  
  
"Go away Starfire!"   
  
"Sorry, but it's me. Robin." She gasped lightly.   
  
"Robin? Um, come in." Robin stepped in, leaving the door open. "What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Raven smiled as Robin sat down.  
  
'Finally, no Cyborg. No Beast boy. No Starfire. Just me and Robin.'  
  
"Okay, what about?"  
  
"Well you see. There's this guy. And he kinda, well he really likes you. But he can't tell you to your face."   
  
'Is he talking about him? Does he really like me?!'  
  
"Yeah..." She held her emotions back.  
  
"But he really loves you. And he wants to tell you, but he's afraid you won't love him back." She smiled.  
  
----- Front room -----  
  
Beast boy marched around nervously.  
  
"This is taking too long...I can't wait, I'm just going to tell her." He ran up stairs. Cyborg smiled.  
  
"You go little man!"  
  
----- Raven's room -----  
  
"So, what I'm trying to say is, do you love-"  
  
"Of course I do! Robin, I love you. I always have!" She silently screamed, hugging him. Then she slowly planted a kiss on his lips. Robin's eyes widened as he just sat there, taking in raven's kiss and returning it.  
  
Then, Beast boy ran in, a smile on his face.  
  
"Raven I have to...tell you..." He stared; as they broke apart form each other. His smile vanished, as hurt and betrayal caved in.  
  
"Beast boy!" They both screamed. He backed up as Robin stepped forward.  
  
"Beast boy, I can explain, you see-"  
  
"What! One girl isn't good enough for you! You tell Star you love her then go back on that and move in on my girl! Your some friend you know that." Then he ran away, tears falling.  
  
Raven felt her lips as Robin ran after the changeling.  
  
'Beast boy loves me? Not Robin?'  
  
----- Starfire's room -----  
  
She heard the whole thing as the two boys ran past her room.  
  
"Beast boy...Robin hurt Beast boy." She started sobbing. "And he doesn't love me..."  
  
The confusion just keeps coming from this chapter. One person loves this person, that person loves this person who loves that person, who doesn't love that person back.   
  
Well, what did you guys think? I would like at least...5 reveiws, if you guys want a new chapter. ;) 


	6. Park talk

Authors note: Hello Everyone! This is my second fan fic. So, please review and enjoy it. So, enjoy.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Falling stars: After the fight with Cael, Starfire lost one memory. No one notices at first, but in time the lose of the memory causes problems. Especially when Slade comes after her.  
  
Krazy4Robin: I think so too. Much better then the last.  
  
bunny133: Long reveiwer. very nice. I love long reveiws. Things aren't working out, but they will soon. I am a Star/Robin shipper. Of course, what else would I be?  
  
Lomesir: Always do.   
  
sam: Gald you love it. ;)  
  
Rochelle: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this one.  
  
starrob1: I will, and I will. I love writting. ;) Thanks for the separate e-mail. gald you like it that much. ;)  
  
----- Chapter 6 Park -----   
  
Robin mentally kicked himself as he ran to find Beast boy.  
  
'Raven loves me. She thoguth I love her. I love Star. And she ksised me! And I returned it! Why?'  
  
When he finally got to Beast boy's room, the door was shut and locked.  
  
Inside, Beast boy was lightly crying.   
  
"Raven loves Robin...not me..."  
  
"Beast boy? Let me in. Please." Beast boy glared at the door moving clsoe to it.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Come on Beast boy, I didn't mean to. She didn't understand what I said-"  
  
"Oh, so she just felt like kissing you?! Even if she knew I liked her?!"  
  
"No. I was telling ehr and she thought I was talking about me and she kissed me."  
  
"Dude, you returned the kiss." His tears appeared in his voice.   
  
"I don't know what happened. I was just, tlaking and she kissed me and I-"  
  
"Dude, I bet Star feels bad too. Knowing you kissed Raven behind her back!" Robin stopped.  
  
"Star's not awake right now!" Beast boy sighed.  
  
"Dude, I thought so too. But when I went by her room, I saw her sitting up crying in her bed. You hurt her really bad."  
  
"I-I didn't know. She was asleep and-"  
  
"So what? When she's asleep your going to go for Raven? Is that it!"  
  
"No! I love Starfire! I would never do that."  
  
"Go for Starfire when she's awake and Raven while she's asleep!"  
  
"No! I love Starfire and Starfire only! Listen Beast boy, I'm sorry this happened. But I have to go right now."   
  
"What, check on Raven?"  
  
"No, check on Starfire." Beast boy listened as Robin ran off.  
  
----- Starfire's room -----   
  
Starfire sat on her bed, her head drooped down. Her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Starfire!" He knocked on her door.  
  
'Why do these dorrs have locks?' He asked himself, banging on it.  
  
"Robin...please go away..."  
  
"Star, listen did you hear that?"  
  
"All of it...."  
  
"I'm sorry. She kissed me....I don't know why...."  
  
"She loves you." A long moment of silence traveled before he spoke.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Raven told me. She said it was my fault. He said if I never came, you two would be together." Another silenced wave hit them.  
  
"I didn't know....she loved me?" Starfire sniffles, still crying lightly.  
  
"Yes...she loved you. A lot. I took you away." Robin leaned against her door.  
  
"Star, it wasn't your fault. Not to be mean, but Raven's not my type. She belongs with Beast boy." He sighed. "And I belong with you."  
  
She smiled, wipping her tears away.  
  
"Robin?" She opened the door, he fell through, landing on the ground. She sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah Star?"  
  
"Beast boy loves Raven, correct?" He nodded. "Then, we should help them get together. Like us."  
  
"Yeah, come on. Let's go." He stood up, holding his hand out.  
  
"Yes, let us go."  
  
"You get Raven. I'll Beast boy."  
  
----- Raven's room -----   
  
Raven sits there, alone in her room.   
  
'Beast boy loves me...Beast boy loves me...Beast boy loves me....' That's all she could say.  
  
The words repeated over and over in her mind.  
  
Then the knock came to her door.  
  
"Raven? Raven, may I come in?" Raven thought a minute.  
  
'None of this would have happened if she wasn't here. But I can't be mad.'  
  
"Come in." Starfire opened the door. Raven was just sitting there. Like when she left her last time. But the tears had faded.   
  
"Raven, I would like to talk to you."  
  
"What." Starfire sat next to Raven.  
  
"About Beast boy and Robin. You misunderstood. Robin does not love you. He loves me. You told me, that you two are just close friends, but him and I are...um-"  
  
"Boyfriends and girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes. And Beast boy he loves you like Robin loves me. He is very hurt that you do not like him back."   
  
Raven went quiet.  
  
'Beast boy loves me...Beast boy loves me...Beast boy loves me....'  
  
"Robin and I are going to the park. If you wish to come, you may. We will wait down stairs." She stood up and drifted out the door.  
  
'It's not Starfire I'm mad at. This is all my fault. I kissed Robin.'  
  
"Um, Starfire?" Starfire turned to face her friend.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you mad at me or Robin, because of that kiss?" Starfire shook her head smiling.  
  
"No. Why would I?"  
  
"Because, I kissed Robin. You love Robin." She kept smiling.  
  
"Yes, but I know it was a mistake. That is all. I could never be mad at my friends for something that was all a misunderstanding."  
  
Then she flew away, leaving Raven alone.   
  
Again.  
  
Slowly she stood to get ready to go to the park.  
  
----- Beast boy's room -----   
  
Beast boy was on his bed, doing nothing. Starring outside, tears forming. He wipped them as a knock came to the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Beast boy, it's me again. Listen I need to talk to you." Beast boy frowned.  
  
"What do you want Robin?"  
  
"It's about Raven, she-"  
  
"Listen! I'm tired of talking to you! I'm trying to forget what happened, and you keep bring it up!"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Beast boy. But listen to me, for once, Starfire forgave me, and I think you should too." Beast boy's eyes widened.  
  
"She forgave you? Even after what happened?"  
  
"Yeah. Because she loves me. And I love her. That's what love is. And you loved Raven, you would forgive her."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"She might love you. You just have to tell her how you feel. And it seems this would be the best time to tell her."  
  
Robin started walking away then stopped and turned to the door again.  
  
"Star and I are going to the park. If you want to come, we'll meet you down stairs." Then Beast boy listened as Robin left.  
  
Beast boy sighed.  
  
'I think I should go. Clear my mind...'  
  
He slowly started gathering his things to go to the park.  
  
----- Main room -----   
  
Starfire and Robin sat on the couch. Starfire wore a light purple wind breaker around her waist. Along with her normal outfit.  
  
Robin had a black leather jacket on. He decided to leave his cape off.  
  
Starfire sighed.  
  
"Do you think they will come with us?"  
  
"I hope so. We need them to talk to eachtoher." She nodded as they waited.   
  
And soon, they came.  
  
It was Raven first. She had her usual outfit on, but she carried a dark blue wind breaker on.  
  
"Okay, let's go." She smiled. Starfire stood up happily.  
  
"Raven! You are going with us?"  
  
"Of course I am, it's better then staying here." Raven satrted going to the door, when another bodie stepped through the door.  
  
"Okay dude, let's go to-" He stopped when he saw Raven. Beast boy had on his team wind breaker like everyone else. Green of course.   
  
"Wait, he's coming?" Raven blushed pointing to Beast boy.  
  
"Yeah, they invited me."  
  
"We invited you both. We thought it would be a good chance to talk things over." Starfire smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah, so let's go. We're walking, to have more time to talk." Robin held his hand out to Star who took it.  
  
Beast boy walked over to them. Then they walked out the door.  
  
And for once, Raven wasn't jelous of Robin and Starfire, because she was walking besides Beast boy.   
  
'Do I love him? Does he love me?' She thought.  
  
'Tell her. Tell her. Tell her!' Beast boy told himself as they started walking to the park.  
  
----------  
  
Okay, so park in the middle of the night. Nothing weird there at all.  
  
I wrote this one 2 in the morning, not too late at all, but for some reason I was tired. So it turned out lemonish kinda. It didn't flow to well. So you don't have to tell me.  
  
Okay, I need your guys help. Vote for one please:  
  
Should Cyborg:  
  
A. Move to someplace else permenantly.  
  
B. Go some place for a while on vacation  
  
C. Or be killed by Slade's robots  
  
I hate Cyborg, so I'm leaving him out of the story, but which would be best to go with?  
  
Well, what did you guys think? I would like at least...5 reviews, if you guys want a new chapter. ;) 


	7. The park

Authors note: Hello Everyone! This is my second fan fic. So, please review and enjoy it. So, enjoy.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Falling stars: After the fight with Cael, Starfire lost one memory. No one notices at first, but in time the lose of the memory causes problems. Especially when Slade comes after her.  
  
Star taro: Okay, so you want Cyborg dead....ME TOO! That's one vote, glad you liked the chapter. I think you'll like this one.  
  
Lomesir: Cyborg on vacation...yes, that would be nice. A long one, very long one. Do you know where he could go?   
  
bunny133: I could add the comic book girl, Sarah Simms and he could move in with her....In fact, I will do that.  
  
loviegurlie: Okay, so you want him to go away for a while. Alright, I'll see what I can do.  
  
hey...: No, why?  
  
Crimson Kaoru: Okay, Vote for A. I like that one. I'll see what I can do.   
  
Krazy4Robin: Okay, B. You want him to go away for a while. Okay.  
  
Stormy Dreamer: Okay, so A. That would be....three votes I think. Okay, well enjoy this chapter!  
  
Flying Star: Okay, thanks for the vote and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Lady-kitty: Oh, I love Beast boy! He's so cute. I couldn't leave him out, and even if I like him and Terra together, she's not in my story. This one anyway.   
  
starrob1: I won't, so far I have one vote for it, so, I won't do that.  
  
blackcatt: Yeah, I mean I don't really like him, but I won't kill him. If I feel like it, I'll write him into a different story later. But right now, it's not likely.  
  
----- Chapter 7 ----- The park  
  
As they stepped outside, Cyborg came. He had been outside, doing something and saw them all come out.  
  
"He guys! What's up?"  
  
"We're going to the park." Robin said simply. Cyborg smiled, knowing what was going on. Seeing Robin and Starfire holding hands, and Raven and Beast boy together.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to stay here. You guys all have fun." He gave Beast boy one of those 'Have-fun-with-your-girlfriend' looks. And Beast boy glared at him, then looked back at Raven.  
  
"Stupid Cyborg. He's just jealous."  
  
"Of what?" Beast boy blushed.  
  
"Because he doesn't have you." This time Raven blushed, almost blowing up a few rocks. Robin smiled, sweet dropping, as Starfire let out a small giggle. They were ahead of them. By a few feet.  
  
"They're acting like little kids." Robin told Star, quietly so they couldn't hear him.   
  
"I think it is cute. Beast boy is going to tell Raven how he feels. And then no one will be mad at you anymore."   
  
"Who's mad at me?"   
  
"Well, Beast boy and Raven were upset. But if they both love each other like we do, then they will forgive you. And thank you instead for helping them tell each other."  
  
"Um...I guess so." He smiled weakly, and then realized it got quiet. The park only a few blocks away now. "How you guys doing back there?" Robin looked back at Beast boy and Raven who both were walking side by side.  
  
"Fine." They both said together. Starfire smiled.  
  
"What do you wish to do when we reach the park?" They stared.  
  
"I don't know, how about you Rae?"  
  
"I don't care." Robin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, we could play night time volleyball or basketball or something." Beast boy sighed.  
  
"I would love to! But Raven doesn't do sports..."  
  
"I do sports; I just never play when you guys do."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"It means while you guys are playing your games, I'm meditating getting stronger. When you guys are gone, I go and play by myself." Beast boy stares wide eyed.  
  
"Seriously?" Raven nods. "Then we should play. What game do you want to play?"  
  
"I like volleyball." Starfire smiled.  
  
"Glorious! We shall volley the ball. We will play on teams. I propose Raven and I, against you and Robin."   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Sure." Robin said as they got closer to the park. "But we're not going easy on just because you're our girlfriends."  
  
"Good." Starfire kept smiling as Beast boy and Raven stopped. They both were blushing.  
  
"Dude, Raven's not my-she hasn't even-we aren't-" Beast boy kept stuttering. Raven half smiled.  
  
"It's okay, they can call us that." Beast boy blushed bright red.   
  
"Um...okay." He smiled as they reached the volleyball courts.  
  
Starfire flew over and grabbed a volleyball from the volleyball basket on the side of the court. Raven and her on one side. The boys on the other.  
  
"You guys can serve first." Robin told them.  
  
He stopped a second though and turned; in the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw Slade. But when he looked, nothing was there.  
  
"Robin?" He snapped out of it, turning back to Star.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um go ahead, serve." He got ready, ignoring what he saw.  
  
"Very well." Starfire jumped into the air holding the ball.  
  
She threw it up into the air and with a fist, hit the ball over the net. Robin jumped up quickly in time to hit it. It flew into the air, but not over the net yet. Beast boy turned into a Kangaroo kicking it over the net. Raven hit the ball to Starfire in air. Star spiked it right between both the boys.  
  
"Okay, not bad." Robin admitted as Starfire hugged Raven.  
  
"We are winning!" Raven glared at her.  
  
"Let...go....Starfire!" Starfire released Raven as the boys were ready to serve.  
  
"We're playing first one to five. Ready?" The girls nodded. "One, zero serve!" Robin jumped in the air hitting the ball. It flew past the net and into the air. Starfire flew after it, and then hit it back down to raven who quickly hit it back to the boys. Beast boy turned into a gorilla and hit the ball. Spiking it hard on the girl's side.  
  
"One point for us!" He cheered, doing a victory dance.  
  
"Yeah, but we have a point too." Beast boy smiled, happy Raven was playing. For once.  
  
"Okay, well, let's keep going!"  
  
----- Meanwhile, Titans tower -----  
  
Cyborg was watching TV happily. Commercials, fun.  
  
"I'm bored. Maybe I should have gone with them."   
  
He thought a second.  
  
"No, they needed some time alone...I just wish I had someone..." He changed channels and then stopped.   
  
A blonde haired, blue eyed girl was on the screen.  
  
Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She had on a purple turtle neck, short sleeved shirt on. Along with a pair of jean shorts. Her baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle.   
  
Cyborg stared at her, wide eyed. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"We have Sarah Simms in the studio today." It was a talk show. She seemed kinda bored. "So, Sarah, when your not on the set of a movie, what do you do?"  
  
"I do like most teens do. Hang out with the little friends I have. Watch TV, play video games, read and write. I'll try anything."  
  
"Since you've just finished one movie, what are you going to do know?"  
  
"I'll be in Jump city for a few days, hanging out. I'm hoping to see the Teen titans. Maybe met them. They're what inspires me to do my movies."  
  
"Okay, well that's all the time we have right now. Look for Sarah Simms in Jump city. Next up, what happeneds when-"  
  
He turned the TV off.  
  
"Sarah Simms huh...looking for the teen titans." He smiled. "I think I found something to do."  
  
----- The park -----  
  
Starfire and Raven stood on the court. Starfire was cheery and happy, due to the fact that they had just won.  
  
"We are victorious!!" Robin smiled walking over.  
  
"Yeah, by one point."  
  
"We can still beat you anytime, anywhere." Beast boy said following Robin next to the girls.  
  
"Now what?" Robin looked at the moon. It had shifted slightly. "It's around midnight I'm guessing.  
  
"Perhaps we should go back home?" Star said, seeing Beast boy yawn. Robin smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that would be good." Raven walked besides Beast boy. They walked ahead of Starfire and Robin this time.   
  
Starfire smiled then drifted to a bench.  
  
"I wish to stay here for a while." Robin smiled.  
  
"Me too, you guys go ahead." They shrugged, walking away. Robin slowly sat down next to her. "Hey Star." Starfire smiled seeing him.  
  
"Hello Robin. Tonight was a very nice night." She laid her head on his shoulder. He blushed then rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"Yeah. Sure was. First Raven kissed me. Beast boy got mad. You were sad. Then we made up. Then they made up. Now they're together. And we're here at the park and-" His head shot up quickly.  
  
"Robin?" She was looking at Robin who was looking straight ahead of him. Across the grass, in the shadows of the trees. Slade stood there.  
  
"It's him." Starfire looked across the grass too, but saw nothing.  
  
"Who?" Robin didn't see him now either.  
  
"I thought I saw-"  
  
"Hello titans." Both of the jerked behind them, there stood Slade. They both stood up now and backed away from the bench. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"What do you want?" Robin glared at Slade who stepped forward.  
  
"How have to two of you been since I last saw you? How long has it been? A few weeks? A month?" Starfire stared at him in confusion. Slade noticed this and smiled. "How have you been my dear?" Robin stepped in front of her protectively.  
  
"Stay away from her."  
  
"Now Robin, can't your girlfriend speak for herself?" Starfire still was confused.  
  
'Who is this man? What does he want with me? And why is Robin acting so strange?'  
  
"Just, leave her alone and tell me what you want!"  
  
"I merely wanted to drop by and say hello to my favorite two titans." He walked closer, until he was right in front of them. Robin looked up Slade, still glaring. Starfire was still confused, but couldn't find the strength to move. "Tell me, do you remember me?"  
  
Starfire's jade green eyes showed fear and pain. She didn't know who he was.  
  
"I...I do not know who you are, but you should listen to Robin and leave us alone!" Her eyes glowed bright green and Slade smiled. He patted her head then stepped back.  
  
"Very well. But remember this, if you can, I'll be back." Then with a blink of an eye, he disappeared. Starfire was shaking now, her world spinning.  
  
'Who was that? What does he want with us? Why can't I remember? Was it...Slade?' She touched her head as everything started spinning.  
  
"Robin...." Then she fainted.  
  
----------  
  
Thank you everyone who voted! The results came back, 5 votes for him to go on vacation, 4 for him to go away forever, and 1 for him to die.  
  
So, thank you guys! It helps a lot.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter: The couples go to the park. Cybrog finds out about this Sarah Simms girl. And Starfire faints due to an incounter with Slade.  
  
Notes: Sarah Simms is the girl from the TTGo! Comic books. I've never read one, but saw a picture of her and since Cybrog liked her, I thought I would add her in my story. If you know anything about her from the comic, could you tell me?   
  
Next Chapter: Sarah and Cyborg meet. 


	8. Meetting Sarah

Authors note: Hello Everyone! This is my second fan fic. So, please review and enjoy it. So, enjoy.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Falling stars: After the fight with Cael, Starfire lost one memory. No one notices at first, but in time the lose of the memory causes problems. Especially when Slade comes after her.  
  
Flying Star: Oh yes please. I love your poems! I loved all of them! And as for my story, Robin has to figure it out...or else. But you'll see what happens.  
  
blackcatt: Yeah, he'll find someone. Everyone needs to have someone even if you haven't found that someone yet.  
  
Lomesir: Hehe, actually I was thinking of doing that. You'll just have to see.  
  
mysterymaiden7: No need to wait anymore, here ya go.  
  
bunny133: Yeah, I know that much about her. But nothing else. So I'm making a whole lot of stuff about her up. Like, in my story I'm going to make her a teen action movie star. Just cuz It sounds cool. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
RobinRox13: Always do.  
  
Star taro: I've seen that Wednesday picture. I love it! Too cute! And Slade's not dead yet. And Cyborg, I can't kill him. No one else wanted him dead but you and me. Too bad...  
  
----- Chapter 8 meeting Sarah -----   
  
Starfire's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in her bed. Robin had his head on the endge of the round pink bed. He was asleep.  
  
She tried to remember what had happened that night.   
  
Beast boy and Raven were together. Robin and Starfire were together. Cyborg stayed home. They went to the park. They played volleyball. Then Raven and Beast boy vanished. Then someone appeared. She thought it was Slade. But she fainted before she could find out.  
  
She tipped forward and gently shook Robin.  
  
"Robin? Robin, please wake up." She whispered softly. He smiled, slowly waking up.  
  
"Hey Star. How you feeling?" He yawned, then sat up. She smiled weakly.  
  
"I am fine. What-what happened last night?" Robin stared.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"I remember that man talking to us, then I fell asleep. What happened after that?"  
  
"Well, I brought you back here. I put you in your bed and you slept. I stayed her to watch you."  
  
"Watch me?"  
  
"Yeah, make sure Slade doesn't come back." Robin frowned.  
  
"I see." She tried to hold back tears. "Robin, what does he want?" Robin put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. But nothing will happen to you." She looked at him. "I promise."  
  
"Thank you Robin."  
  
----- Main room downstairs -----   
  
Cyborg is sitting next to Beast boy and Raven, who both are sitting on the couch.  
  
"And so, while you guys were gone, I was watching this show. And it was a talk show right, and never really watch talk shows but anyway-" He was talking really fast. "This girl named Sarah Simms, she does action movies and she is in town and wants to meet us because we inspire her! I inspire a girl! So, you think we can go and find her or something?"  
  
Raven and Beast boy stare wide eyed.  
  
"Um sure Cy, we can go and try to find this girl. Why do you care so much?" He grins.  
  
"Um. No reason, she just wants to meet us and I thought we could, um meet her." He blushed.  
  
"You like her don't you?"   
  
"No way! I've never even met her."   
  
"So, I bet the second you met her you'll act all goo goo ga ga lovey dovey."  
  
"I will not!"   
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Your on! If I act all gross, I'll do your chores for a week."  
  
"A month."  
  
"Fine, one month of chores." They shook on it as Raven rolls her eyes.  
  
The doors opened as Robin and Starfire walked in. Robin saw the guys shaking hands, and knew what was going on.  
  
"What did you guys bet on this time?"  
  
"We're going to find some Sarah girl for Cyborg, and when he acts all lovey dovey, I get my chores done a whole month." Beast boy said proudly.  
  
"Sarah who?"   
  
"Sarah Simms." Cyborg all ready was getting lovey. "She does action movies and we inspire her. So, can we find her?"  
  
Robin looked over at Starfire.  
  
"I don't know, Starfire really should rest, I mean she fainted last night. And what happens if Slade comes or-"  
  
"Dude, Star can fight. You act like she's helpless, she'll be fine. We're just looking for Cyborg's girlfriend." Beast boy smiled as Cybrog steamed.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Beast boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, Star you want to?"  
  
"I am Fine Robin, do not worry about me. Let us find Cyborg's friend."  
  
"Okay then, let's get something for breakfast, and see if we find her." They nod, Cyborg excited.  
  
----- Down town Jump city -----  
  
Starfire flies besides Robin happily like always. Beast boy and Raven walk next to eachother, holding hands. Cyborg on the otehr hand, is a few yards ahead of them, very alert. Turning his head rapidly every six seconds.  
  
"Dude, chill out!" Beast boy yells. Cyborg turns around, walking backwards, facing the green teen.  
  
"Just because I'm acting a little excited, doesn't mean I need to chill okay! I'm not going to act weird around her or anything. She's just another girl. It's not like I have a crush on her or anything. So back off."  
  
"Whatever dude. Um, Cy, you might want to-"  
  
Too late. Cybrog crashed into a girl. She fell to the ground, dropping her book. Cyborg turned around apologizing.  
  
"I am so sorry I didn't see you and I-" She stopped. "Your her! Your Sarah Simms!" The girl smiled.  
  
"Yeah. And your the Teen titans! Oh my gosh! I found you!" Cyborg had hearts in his eyes.   
  
"Your prettier in person than on the Tv." Beast boy smiled.  
  
"I win." He whispered to Raven who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um, thanks. So let me guess. Your Cyborg, right?" He nodded. "Okay, one down. And let's see. Your Raven and your Beast boy right?" They nodded. "So you must be Starfire, and your Robin." They too nodded, as Starfire flew over to Sarah.  
  
"You are Sarah Simms the movie star, correct?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have seen all of your movies, and I think that you have 'cool moves'." Sarah blushed as Starfire comments.  
  
"Thanks. I learned my best stuff by you guys actually. By watching you on the news, I get inspired and practice until I get my moves down perfectly."  
  
"We are glad to help." She flew back over to Robin. Sarah smiled then picked up her book.  
  
"I'm really sorry for bothering you guys. I better go, I hope I see you again." She started walking off, but Cyborg stopped her.  
  
"Wait!" She turned. "We're going to get pizza, you wanna come with?"  
  
"Pizza? This early?"  
  
"Yeah. Pizza is good at any hour, so, you wanna come with?" She smiled one of her movie star smiles.  
  
"I'de love to."  
  
----------  
  
Chapter: Very short, but I hope you liked it.  
  
Notes: Sarah Simms, is not really a movie star in the comics, so don't sue. I just wanted to have Cyborg find someone and-oh, you'll see.  
  
Next Chapter: Pizza, and Slade attacks 


	9. Trees

Authors note: Hello Everyone! This is my second fan fic. So, please review and enjoy it. So, enjoy.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Falling stars: After the fight with Cael, Starfire lost one memory. No one notices at first, but in time the lose of the memory causes problems. Especially when Slade comes after her.  
  
Lomesir: Okay, here goes:  
  
Star taro: I was gonna do that, but decided not too. It would have been funny though. I wrote a whole chapter with the story like that. I call it, the lost chapter. Lol.  
  
mysterymaiden7: I shall do it!  
  
bunny133: Of course! I always do, thanks for being a big fan. I love your stories too!  
  
Krazy4Robin: Don't feel bad. She's in the third comic. I only have one. It's the mad mod one. Very funny! But yeah, she's there and Cy likes her. So iIput her in it, but I'm making a lot of ctuff about her up. Like, she's a movie star, when she's not really in the comics.  
  
OfficiallyObsessedwithPyro: I loe your name. I'm a Pyro....Fire rules....  
  
RobinRox13: hehe, no. I understand. Update! Okay! :D  
  
Flying Star: Yes, he's leaving. Sarcaticly Darn it! And yes, pealse send more! Your poems are the best!!!  
  
Samuraistar: Nothing really. He just bugs me, but I'm being nice to him...I didn't kill him. lol.   
  
----- Chapter 9 Trees -----   
  
They all sat around a large pizza slice shaped table at the pizza place.  
  
"So, what do you want to get Sarah?" Cyborg asked. Sarah sat next to him. Starfire next to Robin. And Raven next to Beast boy.  
  
"I don't care. Really." She blushed at the attention she was getting.  
  
"In that case, cheese!" Beast boy screamed. Cyborg glared at the green teen.  
  
"We are not having cheese."  
  
"Yeah, not to be rude, but I hate plain cheese."   
  
"Really?" Cyborg asked. Sarah was the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't eat plain cheese. Anything else is fine." Beast boy pouted as they ordered a large pepperoni pizza.  
  
"So, how do you like Jump city?" Sarah shrugged.  
  
"It's okay. I haven't really seen much yet."  
  
"We can show you around." Cyborg was acting so strange, Beast boy smiled, knowing he definitely won the bet.  
  
"That would be great." The pizza came, quickly. A large pepperoni pizza, along with a small blue pizza.  
  
"Okay, one pepperoni pizza and one...peppermint fronting pizza?" Starfire beamed as the lady left.  
  
Everyone grabbed a piece of pizza.  
  
"I can say this though," Sarah said between bites. "Everyone here is very nice."  
  
Robin glanced over at Starfire, eating her mint pizza.  
  
"Not everyone..." He whispered thinking about Slade, and then started eating again.   
  
"We should go to the park." Beast boy told Sarah. "Its fun and you can see me in action. I can throw, jump, and catch a Frisbee faster than anyone I know." Sarah laughs.  
  
"Sounds fun." She smiled eating her pizza again.  
  
----- Park -----   
  
Beast boy lay besides a tree. Sleeping as a puppy. Raven sat next to him, reading a book.  
  
Cyborg and Sarah were teaming up against Robin and Starfire at volleyball.  
  
"Four, four!" Sarah shouted, leaping into the air throwing the ball high. As it soared over the net, Starfire hit it downward, where Robin greeted the ball. The ball flung over the net, and then Cyborg jumped up. He hit it with all his strength. The ball flew past Starfire, almost hitting her face, and disappeared into the trees.  
  
"Good going Cyborg." Robin scoffed. "You almost hit Starfire!"  
  
"Sorry bro, it was an accident." As they fought Starfire flew off to retrieve the ball. Without Robin knowing.  
  
She looked below her. An ocean of trees blocked her vision of the ball, so she landed.  
  
It was like a tunnel of trees. Shadow swallowed her as she searched for the ball. She looked around, the trees circled her. Almost like she was trapped. She gulped looking for the lost ball.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Looking for something?" A cold voice came out of the shadows, hitting her hard. She jumped in fright. She knew who it was.  
  
"Slade?" He stepped out from behind a few trees. She backed up, afraid of him.  
  
"So, you do remember me?"   
  
"Of course, how could I forget you?" She quivered as he came closer.  
  
"You're lying." She was hoping he wouldn't know. "I know everything, little girl, but you don't." She backed up until she hit the tree bark behind her.   
  
She was trapped.   
  
With Slade.  
  
"No, I remember perfectly." He smiled.  
  
"Then tell me, do you know what this is?" He held up a small thin object. Starfire stared at it.   
  
"Robin's mask..." She whispered. He nodded.  
  
"You don't remember, but Robin was my apprentice. He will be again. He doesn't love you, he never did. He's deceiving you. He's done it before." She covered her ears.  
  
"No. You are lying!"  
  
"Am I? Ask him you're self. Ask him if he ever has worked for me, he'll tell you."   
  
"Stop it! Robin is my best friend and we love each other and he would never do that!"  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"Stop it!" She falls to her knees crying, still holding her head.  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
"No! Robin, he does not lie...you are the liar!" She screamed at the top of her lungs flying into the air. Shooting a fury of Star bolts at him. He dodged them all.  
  
"Now, now. You should know better. But then again, how could you?" He snapped his fingers as ten robots appeared. Starfire still had tears coming from her cheeks.  
  
"No..."  
  
"I need you. If I ever want Robin to be mine. I need you." The robots charged, jumping into the air. Each of reaching out for her. One grabbed her leg pulling her down.  
  
She screamed while two other robots held her arms, placing a small bracelet around her wrist.  
  
"No! Let me go!" She struggled to get free. Then they released her, she fell to the ground hard. She looked up at Slade. Tears falling.  
  
"Now, little girl, run." She stood up, shaking. "Run to your boyfriend. Oh and here," Hand threw the volleyball at her. "You might want this."  
  
Tears welt up in her eyes.  
  
Then she turned and ran.  
  
----- The titans -----   
  
Robin was pacing back and forth in front of the four other teens.  
  
"I can't believe we didn't keep a better eye on her! Where is she?" They all sat on the picnic table, excluding Robin and the missing Starfire.  
  
"Robin, she probably went back to the tower." Raven told him.  
  
"Or on a walk." Beast boy suggested.  
  
"No! I told her not to go anywhere alone! Slade's after her! He'll kill her if he gets a hold of her!" Sarah sighed.  
  
"I don't know who this Slade guy is, but I'm really sorry. This is my fault." Cyborg stared at her.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"If I didn't want a tour, maybe she wouldn't have run away."  
  
"She didn't run away!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Dude, don't get mad. I think we should get back to the tower. Maybe she's waiting there. Come on Sarah, you can stay the night. We have a guest room."   
  
"Cool!" They all started to get up and walk away. Robin glared at the grass, then the forest of trees.  
  
"I hope she's okay..."  
  
----- Hours later, titans tower -----   
  
"Where is she!!!" Robin screams. All the titans sat on the couch, along with Sarah. Robin pacing angrily.  
  
"Dude, I'm sure she's fine...maybe she's just visiting some friends?" Beast boy smiles weakly.  
  
"She doesn't have any other friends! We're her only friends! Something happen!" Suddenly the door bursts open. All the titans, plus Sarah, stand up looking at the door.  
  
Starfire stands there panting, holding her right arm.  
  
"Star!" They all shout happily.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Robin yelled over them. The others stared wide eyed, then start to leave.   
  
"I think we should leave you two alone, come on guys." Beast boy leads them out of the main room. Leaving an angry Robin and a tired Starfire.  
  
"Where have you been?!" He repeated, she looked at him tears in her eyes.  
  
"I got lost."   
  
"What?! Star, come on, don't lie to me. Where were you?"  
  
"I got lost Robin. The city is different on the ground then in the air."  
  
"Why didn't you get up and fly?" He asks softly.  
  
"I can't fly..." She chokes on her words.  
  
"What?" He steps closer.  
  
"When I went to get the volleyball, Slade came. He attacked me and put this thing on me." She pointed at her wrist. "And I cannot fly..."  
  
"Slade attacked you? When?"   
  
"When we were at the park. Please, do not hate me!" She leaped into his arms crying. He held her tight.  
  
"It's okay Star. I don't hate you, but why didn't you call for help? Why didn't you tell us, tell me, where you were going?"  
  
"I do not know." She continued to cry.  
  
"Calm down Star. He we'll get that thing off your wrist."  
  
"I tried. I could not get it off. It is stuck."  
  
"We'll get it off Star." A few moments went by before she spoke.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Yeah Star?"   
  
"I think I need to rest...." Then she fell against him, her weight caused him to lean back a little.   
  
She fell asleep softly, against Robin. One thing rung through her mind as she dozed off.  
  
'You don't remember, but Robin was my apprentice. He will be again. He doesn't love you, he never did. He's deceiving you. He's done it before. Ask him yourself. Ask him if he ever has worked for me, he'll tell you.'  
  
----------  
  
Chapter: Starfire lost her powers due to a bracelet Slade put on her. Robin was looking for her. Sarah is enjoying the titan's company.  
  
Notes: Will Slade win? Or will Slade fall? Read the next chapter, to know it all. (My friend made that, so I put it in my story. Don't know why.)  
  
Next Chapter: Sarah gets a phone call. 


	10. you’re leaving!

Sorry it's been so long guys, here's a new chapter, enjoy!  
  
----- Chapter 10 you're leaving?! -----  
  
"Robin, you are best friend. I cannot live in a world where we must fight. It you are truely evil then go ahead, do what you must." Starfire was floating there, she suddenly  
  
Stopped her star bolt and looked down sadly, closing her eyes, ready for a blast to hit her. Robin standing across from her. He had his hand up, like hers was, his wrist  
  
holding a small thermal blaster. His outfit was different. Half black, half golden orange.  
  
Slowly, he let his defense drop too.  
  
"Starfire, no I-" Then a voice started yelling in his head. Se didn't hear it though as she started waking up.  
  
Starfire jumped up in a cold sweat. That dream, she had it before. Or it happened before. It was familiar. Her clock had shown 6:00AM. She looked around her room and  
  
sighed sadly when she saw Robin was not there. For the past few days he had been there when she woke. But not this morning. She quickly thought of her dream, as  
  
nothing more than a dream. Then remembered Slade, putting that thing on her arm. But she thought that was a dream too.  
  
She gently rubbed her arm. Then felt a cold metallic presence. She gasped looking at the bracelet.  
  
"It was not a dream....my powers are truely gone." She sighed looking around her room.  
  
The pink and purple bed she sat on was made for the most part. Tucked in on the edges where she was sleeping. Robin had been there. He put her in her bed. He usually  
  
tucked her in, to make sure she was safe and warm.  
  
The window was open, letting in a cool morning breeze. Her little desk was full of papers and pictures. Pictures of the team. And the papers were diary entries she no  
  
longer desired. She had ripped them out and placed them in a pile neatly, but the wind must have blown them over. She only prayed Robin hadn't read them.  
  
She carefully tip toed from her bed to her dresser. She opened it, inside was her set of Earthly outfits. Purple attire mostly. But in the corner was a ragged old gown, from  
  
when she first came to Earth. She sighed. Robin had taken her in when he knew nothing about her.  
  
She loved him. She knew she did. She thought about him all day and night. She was clueless to the fact that he thought about her a lot too.  
  
She slowly walked to her window, opening it. The wind lifted her bangs. She smiled feeling the cool breeze on her face. Then something cut through her happy thought,  
  
causing her to feel horrible inside.  
  
Slade had attacked her yesterday. Robin, had he been Slade's apprentice? She was so confused. Was he evil, or wasn't he. Did he love her, or didn't he. So many  
  
questions ran through her head, but one word rang through her mind.  
  
'Slade'  
  
He knew the truth. He knew everything. She didn't...  
  
But how could she ask him?  
  
Sarah, Cyborg, and Beast boy sat at the large table in the kitchen/dinning room. Beast boy had in front of him, a large plate of tofu eggs and a side of soy milk. Cyborg and  
  
Sarah both had a plate of waffles. Cyborg's waffles were dripping and oozing with syrup. Sarah's was simply a little butter, and a little dot of syrup here and there. They  
  
were each going at there breakfast, when it was interrupted.  
  
Beep Beep  
  
Sarah stopped eating, wiped her mouth and smiled.  
  
"One minute." She pulled a small pink cell phone form her pocket. "Talk to me." She turned away form the titans, who watched her. "Yeah....okay....it's great! Yea, I  
  
found them...a little....Cyborg.....aw, already? Ooookay.....can I bring someone? He can help with the movie!" Beast boy smiled.  
  
"Dude, your girlfriend's putting me in a movie!"  
  
"Right, that's what she's doing."  
  
"Cuz I'm just so funny."  
  
"She does action movies, not comedy."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, what would she pick you?"  
  
"Well between all us guys, she would pick Robin. I mean he is the action guy! Fighting Slade, saving damsels in distress, the usual for him."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think she's talking about him either."  
  
"Yeah....okay....it's been fun! , Sarah out." Sarah clapped the phone together, folding it up and placing it back in its pocket. "Guess what! I have some  
  
great news!"  
  
"What?" The boys asked in unison.  
  
"I'm going to Hawaii to make my next movie!" Cyborg sighed, and then frowned sadly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And I want you to come with me Cyborg! They're giving me a partner for the next movie. And I asked if you could do it. They said yes! So, Cyborg. Wanna be in a  
  
movie?"  
  
"What? Me! In a movie! With you! In Hawaii!" He smiles. Sarah laughs slightly.  
  
"Yeah. It will be fun. So, you wanna do it?" Cyborg nods.  
  
"Oh yeah! But..." He looks at beast boy. "What about the titans?"  
  
"You'll only be gone for a while. And I'm sure the titans will be fine. I mean, that Slade guy has been missing for a while right? And how much crime have you fought  
  
lately?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Aw, come on Cyborg. Please." She gave him puppy dog eyes. He smiled.  
  
"Of course I will." Sarah beamed.  
  
"Cool. I'm gonna get my stuff. Be down in a few." She ran off humming a sweet song. Cyborg looked over at Beast boy, who was wide eyed.  
  
"Dude, what was that all about?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You'll only be gone for a while. And I'm sure the titans will be fine. I love you Cyborg. Run away with me!" He made hearty eyes and made his vice higher pitched,  
  
mocking Sarah.  
  
"Oh shut up beast boy. Who asked you?"  
  
"So your just gonna leave us?!"  
  
"Why not? You don't need me right now."  
  
"Hello! Where have you been?! Slade's back! We need you!"  
  
"Slade's not coming for me! He's going for Starfire, and Robin can protect her just fine!" He glared at Beast boy, who sadly stared back.  
  
"That was cold, dude."  
  
"Well, its true isn't it." He started walking away to pack.  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, we have to tell them." Beast boy stood up too.  
  
"You tell the. I have to pack." he walked out of the kitchen/dinning room, walking to his room to pack.  
  
"I hate love." Beast boy says walking up stairs to tell Raven, Robin, and Starfire.  
  
The titans were all at a dance party. It was being held at the Soto. They were enjoying themselves and having a great time. Robin and Starfire were dancing. Beast boy was  
  
Showing off in front of a few girls. Cyborg helped Dj. And Raven was even dancing. The song playing was Freek-A-Leek by Petey Pablo. (Randomly picked) They danced as  
  
The lights around them shown brightly. The colors changing every second. Blue, red, yellow. Blue, red, yellow.  
  
The titans seemed to be having a great time, but something was wrong. Robin was in a different outfit. It was half black, half orangish gold. The mask was different and he  
  
Had a weird plasma gun thing attached to his wrist. He hadn't used it though. He seemed like the same Robin, but now he was in a new suit. No one cared though. They  
  
were too busy dancing.  
  
But then, something odd happened.  
  
Robin stopped dancing and stood there, holding his ear. Like we was listening to something, or someone. Then he nodded, talking back. It was too loud on the dance floor  
  
for anyone to hear. But he frowned, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he was starring down at the gun. Starfire walked over to him, but he ignored her.  
  
"Robin? Robin, is something wrong?" He turned away from her. The music had lowered.  
  
"Star, get away from me." She stared wide eyed.  
  
"What? Robin, you must be kidding. Surely you do not understand what you just said." He still ignored her gaze.  
  
"Star, if you stay here. You'll....you just....you need to go!" He had tears in his eyes, but no one could see them.  
  
"But why Robin?" He lowered his voice, to almost a whisper.  
  
"Because....the titans must die. I can't let you watch." She gasped, her eyes widening. Robin hated seeing her like that, but he had to.  
  
"Robin, no. They are our friends. You cannot kill them. Why would you-"  
  
"I have to! If I don't, Slade will kill you!" She stared in utter confusion.  
  
"Who is Slade?" She asked him.  
  
"If I disobey, he'll kill you. And he promised to make me watch you die. I can't let that happen." Robin felt horrible, way too horrible.  
  
"You must be tired from the dancing. No one wishes to kill me-"  
  
"But he wants to. And he will! But I won't let him. You don't remember him. Cael caused you to forget!" He turned towards the titans. First Raven. Raven, for the first time,  
  
was happy and dancing. But when she saw Robin looking at her, she froze.  
  
Then, the music stopped.  
  
Robin held up his wrist. The gun powered up. Then, he shot Raven.  
  
She fell to the ground.  
  
"Starfire, you mean a lot to me. And if it means killing the three people I call friends, then I will." He turned towards Beast boy, who had run to Raven.  
  
"Robin! Stop! Please!" But it was too late, he shot Beast boy, now two titans were piled on the dance floor. Robin still felt bad, but he had to keep her safe.  
  
Then he turned towards Cyborg.  
  
"Robin, what are you doing-!?" Then Cyborg fell. Robin stood there. The gun smoking as he walked away from the dead titans.  
  
"R-Robin, how c-could you..." Starfire was on her knees crying to the ground. "Y-you killed o-our friends. And y-you are not even a l-little sad or u-upset..." He was, but she  
  
couldn't see it in his eyes.  
  
"Star, I had to. Or he would have killed you." She looked up at him, her jade green eyes pale.  
  
"I-I am not worth it Robin..." She was crying her eyes out, looking over at her friends. "I am not worth it!" Her screams echoed as he began to wake up.  
  
Robin jumped up in his bed. Now he was having nightmares. He glanced at the clock. 8:00am.  
  
"8 o' clock. Starfire should be up by now." He sat up slowly, rubbing his head. "That was a weird dream..." His face a hot and sweaty. "Too weird..."  
  
He slowly got out of bed. He slipped his cape on over his shoulders and felt his mask to make sure it was there. He stared at himself in the mirror. He poured hair gel on  
  
top of his head, rubbing it all over. His hair stuck up, spiked like usual. He smiled looking at himself then slowly opens the door to be met by Beast boy, who sadly slumped  
  
by.  
  
"Oh, hey Robin."  
  
"Beast boy, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Cyborg! He's leaving and without him here. Who's gonna play video games with me? Or fight over meat with me? Or be rude and noisy like he always is!"  
  
"What do you mean Cyborg's leaving?"  
  
"Sarah. She has to leave to make a movie in Hawaii, and Cyborg's going with her."  
  
"What!? He didn't inform me about this?!"  
  
"I know. He's been all lovey dovey since 'Sarah' came. He'll do anything, and now he's leaving."  
  
"Well, I'll talk to him. Maybe stop him."  
  
"Don't bother." He started walking away. "It won't work." Robin headed for Cyborg's room.  
  
"Okay, I got my extra battery pack. I got my camera, extra film, and-" A knock came to the door.  
  
"Cyborg?"  
  
"Yeah?" He opened the door, revealing a upset Robin.  
  
"Beast boy tells me you're going away. To Hawaii. With Sarah. Without telling us!?"  
  
"Oh brother, not you too." He turned around a started packing again. Robin walking in.  
  
"You can't leave! What about Slade?! He's back, and if he attacks and your in Hawaii, what are we going to do?!"  
  
"Like I told Beast boy, he's after Starfire. And you'll make sure nothing happens to her. Besides, if he does something to her, what are we going to do? When it comes to  
  
Slade, it's always the two of you, and no one else. You don't let us help you save her. So, why would it matter if I leave or not!?" Robin was angry that Cyborg would ever  
  
say anything like that about Starfire, but he was right. Robin always did things his own way, never forming a plan with the team or anything like that.  
  
"Your right...but still! You could have told us!"  
  
"I didn't think you would mind. Besides I'm just leaving for a while. So would you just get off my back?" Robin glared at him.  
  
"Fine, whatever!" Robin stomped out angrily.  
  
"Stupid-spiky-haired-little-has-to-know-it-all--" Cyborg continued on.  
  
Robin stomped past Starfire room as she was about to leave out her door. She was ready to greet the day, but Robin washed her happiness away.  
  
"Geez, the way Cyborg acted you would think he thought I was going to kill him or something..." Robin's voice trailed off. Leaving Starfire standing inside her room, right  
  
against the door.  
  
"Robin...kill-killing Cyborg....my dream..." She leaned against the door, sliding down it resting in it. "First Raven, then Beast boy, now Cyborg....what happened next in my  
  
dream?" She grabbed her head, and closed her eyes in frustration. "I cannot remember. I cannot remember anything anymore. Slade, his name. It is a blur. Why does it  
  
strike as some importance to me..."  
  
She looked at her arm.  
  
"This stupid arm band.....I must get it off!" She sighed sadly. "And only Slade knows how to do that....."  
  
Down stairs Raven, Beast boy, and Sarah were sitting around. Raven had just heard the news and was reading a book, with her casual 'I really don't care' attitude.  
  
"So anyway, I would like it for all of you to go with me to help with the movie. but they said one person, and they wanted me to bring someone cool and actiony and stuff  
  
like that. And besides-" Sarah had been going on for a long time now. Beast boy rolled his eyes.  
  
'Man, she's annoying....' He thought to himself. 'Why does Cyborg like her again?'  
  
Suddenly Robin entered. He seemed mad. Really mad.  
  
"Hey dude. What did he say?" Beast boy asked, perking up.  
  
"What did who say?" Robin walked out the door.  
  
"What's beating him?"  
  
"His best friend's leaving. How do you think he feels?" Raven told Beast boy, not once looking up from her book.  
  
Starfire walked in a few minutes after Robin left. She had a black jacket on, over her usual outfit.  
  
"Um, friends, I am going out for a while. I shall return later tonight." Beast boy stared at her.  
  
"Not good idea. Robin's really mad, and he wants you to stay here. If you go out and don't come back for hours, he'll be really mad!"  
  
"I will be okay." Then she left too. Outside she looked up at the morning sky. "I hope this works...  
  
Chapter: Not as long as I said it would be. But I had to update soon! Anyway, that clip I gave you all, will come in the next chapter, or two...  
  
Notes: Where is Starfire going? What's up with Robin? What's with the dreams? Is Cyborg really leaving?  
  
Next Chapter: Starfire chats with someone, Cyborg leaves, Robin snaps... 


	11. Doubts

Lomesir: yeha I can. My compuer program did something weird, making the lines real funky. But I'll fix that.  
  
RogueSummersLover: Yeha, I don't care for Cyborg either. And sorry to say, but she is going for Slade. Robin does feel bad. I know, I lost a BF too...  
  
blackcatt: Thye both are having the dream. Ohhhh, creepy!  
  
Raven A. Star: Lol, tell me about it. I wrote them...and they can only get worse....  
  
----- Chapter 11 TITLE -----  
  
Starfire walked around a dark alley.  
  
"H-hello?" She was very quiet, but knew he could hear.  
  
"You showed up." She gasped and turned around.  
  
"Y-you knew I would come here?"  
  
"Of course I did. I know everything. Now, what do you want?"  
  
Robin walked the streets for a while as the sun shown down on him. It had been a while since he had time alone. To himself, no one else. It felt good. And lonely...  
  
He wished Starfire was there. He didn't even say good morning to her that day. All because of Cyborg. Because he ahd to be leaving them, when they needed him most. Because he was leaving to make a movie in Hawaii. Because he had to listen and do eveyrhting his not-girlfriend told him to do.  
  
But it wasn't all his fault. That dream, that was why Robin didn't say good morning. It had been so real. The Slade suit he wore. The pounding music. The blinding lights. His friend's deaths. Starfire's tears. Her voice. Everything was so real. He hated it.  
  
He could have sworn when he woke that morning his hands had marks where the gun had been in his dream. But he thought nothing of it.  
  
He still felt bad though. He hadn't said good morning and he wasn't in her room that morning. It had been a weird morning though.  
  
With Cyborg leaving, that weird dream, and that thing on Starfire's hand. Robin wasn't sure what to do. But walking away from his problems wouldn't help. He only escaped them for a while. They weren't gone.  
  
"I should go back..." He kept walking forward. "But I'm not going to..."  
  
Back at the tower Sarah and Cybrog were all packed. Beast boy was still trying to get Cybrog to stay, but it wasn't working. Raven decided to have a girl talk with Sarah, while Beast boy tried to get Cyborg to stay.  
  
They went into the guest room, because they thought it would be more private. And the fact that raven didn't want Sarah in her room to be sucking into her mirror like the boys had done before.  
  
"So, Sarah, tell me a little bit about yourself." Raven asked the teen. Sarah smiled.  
  
"Well, I star in movies for a living, a the moment anyway. I like to draw, read, write, and play sports. I like to practice karate, but I'm not very good at it. I don't really like cloudy rainy days, cuz there's nothing to do." She smiled one of her movie star smiles. Raven didn't care.  
  
"So...you like Cyborg?"  
  
"Oh yeah, totally. He's awsome!" She blushed. "That's why I invited him to ocme with me."  
  
"Yeah, about that. Are you sure you want Cyborg to go with you? I mean, why not Beast boy?"  
  
"You need Beast boy here. I mean, you like him, don't you?" Raven blushed a little, trying not to blow something up. Sarah was right, she would miss him too much.  
  
"Well, why not Robin?"  
  
"Because, Starfire needs him. I mean, that Slade guy has been attacking. So, I thought of Cyborg."  
  
"Yeah, but your braking up the team..."  
  
"No I'm not! I simply asked him to come with me to Hawaii to be in the movie! That's all!"  
  
"Well your barking up the team because of it!" Raven blew something up in te background as they glared at eachother.  
  
"You know what, I don't know what the titans see in you. Your mean, bossy, and totally rude!" She got up and stomped away. Raven stared at the ground, after she left.  
  
"I'm not really like that, am I?"  
  
A few hours later, Robin got back. He smiled looking around. Cyborg and Beast boy were playing gamestation. One of their last games for a while. A long while.  
  
Sarah was next to Cyborg, cheering him on. Raven and Starfire weren't in the room. So, he decided to go and see Starfire.  
  
He made his way up the stairs, around the corner, take a left, up some more stairs, and then another left. Starfire's room.  
  
"Hey Star?" He knocked on the door. "Starfire?" No answer.  
  
He knocked a little harder and louder, when Raven walked by.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked irritated.  
  
"I'm trying to get Starfire to open her door." Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's not in there."  
  
"Is she on the roof?" He asked as Raven started walking off.  
  
"No."  
  
"The gym?"  
  
"No." Robin frowned angerily.  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
"We dont' know. She went out a few hours ago." Raven started going down the stairs, Robin following.  
  
"What! I told her not to leave the tower! She can't use her powers! Slade could attack again! Why didn't you stop her?!"  
  
"She said she would be fine." Robin glared at her.  
  
"I can't believe you guys! I'm going to look for her!" He ran past Raven and out the door. Slmaming it. Everyone looked towards the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Dunno." Then, they went back to playing there game.  
  
Starfire stood there, tears in her eyes.  
  
"So, Robin was your apprentice?" Slade nods.  
  
"Yes. And he almsot killed you and the other titans. But then he turned on me and attack me instead." He glared at the thought of losing.  
  
"I see...so, Robin attacke dus? And, how did he feel about it?"  
  
"He liked it. I scanned his nerves, his heart beat. He enjoyed stealing, attacking, destroying." Starfire, let a few tears fall.  
  
"He-he did?"  
  
"Yes, he did. Now, are all your questions answered?" She nodded sadly. Having many doubts about Robin. He enjoyed hurting everyone. Even her.  
  
"Yes, my questions are answered, now may you get this thing off my wrist?" She pointed to her wrist sadly. He shook his head.  
  
"Some other time, maybe." He turned around leaving into the shadows. She gasped running after him.  
  
"Wait!" But it was too late, she ran into a dead end. Slade vanished. She sighed sadly pulling on the metal braclet. "Get off ym wrist!" She commanded the small item.  
  
It was no use. It was stuck. She started to walk away. She left the dark alley only to hear screams.  
  
"Someone! Please! My daughter! She's inside the building still!" A lady was crying pointing to a burning building. Starfire gasped running over to the lady.  
  
"Please, what is wrong?"  
  
"My house, it is on fire! And my baby girl is still inside!!!" Starfire looked up at the three story house.  
  
"I shall go, you must call the fire stoppers." Before the lady could ask any questions, Stafire ran into the building.  
  
Inside she looked around. The home was very nice, full of paintings, planets, nice furniture, and other things. Fire everywhere. She carefully made her way to the third story. She looked around, when she noticed a pink painted room. The baby room. She ran inside looking around. Teddy bears, blankets, and a small cribe. She ran over to the cribe. Inside was a small baby, wrapped in a small pink blanet. It cried as she picked it up.  
  
"Do not cry. I will save you." Starfire held the baby in ehr arms as she started walking down the fire caught stairs. She caughed as the smoke rose. She covered the baby's face with the blanket, to kep the smoke away. But she had nothing. She was on teh second story, when the top story fell. caving in. Starfire screamed as she and the baby almost got caught under the rumble. She quickly shook it off running down the second set of stairs. She coughed again. Then she reached the door.  
  
The door was stuck, so she smashed it down. Outside, the fire department was spraying the house. People everywhere. The lady smiled and started crying happily as she hugged the baby.  
  
"Oh Thank you! Thank you so much!" She kissed the baby. Starfire smiled then staggered away. She felt her head getting lighter. Her head spinning. Then, everything seemed to split in two as she started seeing double. The smoke had gotten to her. She was so weak, and her eyes were failing, so she walked into a dark alley. Within seconds of relizing what happened, she turned around to leave, but dropped down and fainted.  
Chapter: Short yes, but I'm trying to make them longer. Again, teh clip you got of Cybrog leaving will be in the next chapter or chapter after that.  
  
Notes: Starfire talked with Slade, Raven feels bad, Robin is mad, and Starfire fianted in an alley without the others knowing.  
  
Next Chapter: Cyborg leaves? I don't know really. You'll just have to find out for yourself. 


	12. After fire?

RogueSummersLover: You got that right. I made Sarah, but doens' mean I need to like her.  
  
starrobin4eva: I know. School starts the 7th for me. So, I'm trying to finished my story, but that's not happening anytime soon...  
  
Lomesir: Really? Blushes Thanks!  
  
Spazzfire: Yeha I know. I love that movie! I didn't plan on making it like that, but it kinda turned out like that.  
  
Raven A. Star: Always do.  
  
Starfire/Sailor Moon: Lol, okay, new chapter by Monday. Hehe.  
  
Star taro: Always do. You should know that by now. Just takes sometime....  
  
blackcatt: :)  
  
famksantiago: Lol. :D  
  
RobinRox13: I hate school... :P  
  
Flying Star: Poems, yah!  
  
All American: Yeha, I know. I forgot to do spellcheck. Got to remember that!  
  
----- Chapter 12 After fire? -----  
  
Starfire's eyes opened slowly. She looked striaght up at a starry sky. She gasped and shot up. She looked around her. She was in the alley still. But she couldn't see a lot of it, due to the fact it was dark out. Too dark. And she couldn't hear any sound. No people, no cars, no trucks, no birds. She then relized it must be late night. Very late. She stood up slowly brushing herself off. Ash and soot lay all over her. Her hair was almsot black, burn at the tips. Her purple outfit was dull and ashy. Her amber skin had a few cuts and scratches, and was dark in some spots, but other than that was she fine.  
  
She slowly started to walk to titans tower. Not really wanting to go back. She knew Robin would have a fit when she got there. And explode on her. Even in her condition. What was her condition? The fact her powers were gone? The fact she didn't remember important things from the past?  
  
And for another thing, she knew the truth. Robin had been evil. He attacked them. And now, the others and everyone else acted like it was no big deal. She on the other hand, was worried.  
  
What if he really didn't love her? What if he turned on them again? What if he has been lying this whole time. What if he really wasn't there friend? What if he wasn't her friend? What if he secretly was working for Slade, but neither Robin nor Slade told her.  
  
Too many questions flooded her mind. All doubts about Robin and there friendship.  
  
In the end, she dropped the subject and walked back home.  
  
Meanwhile, at Slade's place. Slade had seen the whole thing. He watched her run into the building and save the baby. He watched her sleep asleep. He watched her leave the alley.  
  
"All is working according to plan." He smiled behind his mask, watching Starfire on his screen. She looked afraid, and she was. "I've posioned her mind. She's having doubts. She'll be mine soon enough." He laughed watching her slowly walk back to the tower.  
  
Back at the tower, all the titans were around the couch. Cyborg had his bags packed, ready to leave. Raven and Beast boy sat next to eachother. Raven was reading her book, still wondering about what Sarah said. Beast boy just tapped his foot against the small table. Sarah looked around impatiantly.  
  
"Cyborg, we really should get going."  
  
"We can't leave without Star. She'll want to say good bye." Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, but we need to leave sometime soon." She walked away. "I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks for telling us..." Beast boy whispered. Raven would have hit him for being rude, but thought he was right...for once.  
  
"Where is she!!!" Robin screamed the second Sarah left. The three titans looked at him, worry and fear in their eyes.  
  
"It's okay Robin. She's fine." Raven said in monotone.  
  
"She's not fine! She's gone!" He glared at the ground.  
  
"Dude, calm down. You always act like this when she goes places. Like I said before. She is probably out with friends-" Robin cut him off as the door opened.  
  
"SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" Starfire stared wide eyed. The others turned to see her, a little happy, but mostly fearing for her.  
  
"Starfire, your back." Cyborg said.  
  
"Run..." Beast boy whispered. It would have helped if she heard.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Starfire winced at his words. At the fact he was yelling at her.  
  
"I-I am sorry. I w-went out and a f-fire started. I had to save t-the baby and-"  
  
"YOUR IN NO CONDITION TO BE DOING ANYTHING!" Robin shouted some more. She stared at the ground trying not to cry.  
  
'He was my friend...' She thought as she continued to stare at the ground.  
  
"Don't you understand Star!? You can't leave the tower in your condition-!" She coudn't take it anymore.  
  
"And what is my condition, Robin?" The way she said Robin scared the others. She spoke with such anger, it was odd for Starfire.  
  
"Your condition is the fact that you can't use your powers! Slade is after you! If he gets you, he'll-"  
  
"At least I have powers Robin!" She glared at him, tears in her eyes. Then, she did something she didn't normally do, she turned and ran. Leaving the four titans shocked. Robin crushed in so many ways possible.  
  
Chapter: Very short yes, but I had homework. Lol. Okay, I'll try to make the next one longer.  
  
Notes: Starfire woke up and came back, the others were not happy.  
  
Next Chapter: Cyborg leaves? I don't know really. You'll just have to find out for yourself. 


	13. When no one else would

Lomesir: I guys, it was really short though/  
  
Flying Star: Poems! Yah! I loe your poems! They're so good!  
  
Spazzfire: I know. For this chapters, theres tons more conflict between them.  
  
Krazy4Robin: I know what your saying. You didn't offend me at all. And I know how school is, I have to start high school this year....I have to start in a week or so....dang it...  
  
blackcatt: I always update. Maybe not soon, but I do update.  
  
awwww: Thanks. :D  
  
Raven A. Star: I know, and he knows too. But on the story!  
  
starrobin4eva: Fun and school in the same sentence? Not possible...lol  
  
Star taro: Update soon, okay! :D  
  
hi: I'm a genius? Cool!  
  
----- Chapter 13 When no one else would -----  
  
Starfire had been in her room the rest of the night. Crying on her bed. Thinking about what happened that night...  
  
----- Short time ago -----  
  
"SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" Robin had said. Was that true? Did she really have no friends? Were her only friends the titans. If they broke up, would she be alone? With no one to befriend her?  
  
"YOUR IN NO CONDITION TO BE DOING ANYTHING!" Robin shouted some more. That hurt the most. He didn't trust she would be okay. She was a titan after all.  
  
"Don't you understand Star!? You can't leave the tower in your condition-!" That was when she couldn't take it anymore...  
  
"And what is my condition, Robin?" She spoke with such anger, she could tell it scared the titans. It even scared herself.  
  
"Your condition is the fact that you can't use your powers! Slade is after you! If he gets you, he'll-" She interrupted him again...  
  
"At least I have powers Robin!" She had tears in her eyes as she spoke these words. Then she ran. She never ran. She stayed, she fought, but this was Robin. And she couldn't stand to be with him. She had to leave.  
  
----- Present -----  
  
Leave... That sounded good to her...  
  
Leave and never come back. Then Robin would not have to worry about her 'condition'. Maybe she should just go away, go home, go back to Tamaran.  
  
Or, go to Slade.  
  
He seemed to know everything about her and the titans. Maybe he wasn't evil. Maybe he was a friend of hers, in the past, but because of Cael, she didn't remember. And no one seemed to be helping her, no one. Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg, and especially not Robin. No one helped her, but Slade told her things. He had told her about Robin being his apprentice, he told her about Robin fighting them, he told her about Robin liking it all. He helped her.  
  
When no one else would.  
  
----- Robin's room -----  
  
Robin paced around his room. Wondering about what had happened that night.  
  
----- Short time ago (again) -----  
  
"SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" Robin had said. He didn't mean it. But he was right. She had no other Earthly friends besides them.  
  
"YOUR IN NO CONDITION TO BE DOING ANYTHING!" He had shouted. He didn't mean to, he was just so worried about her.  
  
"Don't you understand Star!? You can't leave the tower in your condition-!" That was when she couldn't take it anymore...and interrupted him.  
  
"And what is my condition, Robin?" She spoke with such anger, it scared him, but he was still mad himself. She left the tower with no one, she could have been hurt.  
  
"Your condition is the fact that you can't use your powers! Slade is after you! If he gets you, he'll-" She interrupted him again...  
  
"At least I have powers Robin!" That hurt Robin the most. She was right. He had no powers. He had no super strength, he couldn't change into any animal, he couldn't fly or shot beams of light from his hands. He was just....Robin. The boy blunder. (a/n: I hate that Cartoonnetwork commercial, but I put it in anyway...)  
  
----- Present (again) -----  
  
Robin didn't mean to yell at her. He loved her. He didn't mean any of those things. He was just so worried. How could she do that to him? Leave the tower unprotected when he told her she couldn't leave! How could she do that to him?  
  
For some reason he started thinking about the time he had become Red X. Red X attacked the titans. He fought them all and stole the three chips to get to Slade. It worked for a while. But Slade figured it out. Afterwards everyone had yelled at him. They had doubts about him. But Starfire still believed in him.  
  
When no one else would.  
  
----- Front room -----  
  
Sarah had come back a while ago. And was now begging Cyborg to leave. Eevn if it was almost ten at night.  
  
"Can we go now? Starfire's here. And the helicopter will be here soon..."  
  
"I guess, but we need to get Starfire and Robin out of their rooms." He told her. Sarah nodded.  
  
"Simple. I'll do it." Sarah smiled walking off.  
  
----- Starfire's room -----  
  
Sarah silently walked to the large metal door labeled STARFIRE. She knocked.  
  
"Hello? Starfire?" Starfire stopped her crying, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"We need you to come to the tower roof. Cybrog and I are leaving soon. And we need you to come and be there when we leave." Silence. "Please Starfire? It would mean a lot to me." Starfire opened the door. Sarah stared at her. She was a wreak.  
  
Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was messed up. She looked horrible, but when she smiled sweetly, she looked like her old self.  
  
"I shall be there friend Sarah. I must prepare for it though. I do not look very pleasant do I?" She let out a small giggle.  
  
"Yeah, you might want to freshen up." Starfire nodded as she closed the door. "Okay, now for Robin..."  
  
----- Robin's room -----  
  
Sarah knew Robin wouldn't be easy, but she had to get him out of his room.  
  
"Hey Robin?" Sarah knocked on his room. "Robin, hello?!"  
  
"What?!" She sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, yeah, well, Cybrog and I are leaving. And we want you to be there. Ya know, to say good bye." Silence. "Come on Robin! He's your best friend! Please?"  
  
"Well.....I guess." She could hear him moving around inside.  
  
"Cool. I'll tell Cyborg. The helicopter will be on the roof soon anyway. So, see you there." She skipped off happily.  
  
Inside, Robin was staring at his desk. Papers all over. 'Who is Slade' and 'Slade strikes again!'. Everywhere... He opened a small drawer, on the bottom shelf of the desk, labeled 'To be forgotten...'  
  
Inside was a picture of a little boy. He had messy black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes you could ever imagine. He was smiling happily holding his mother and fathers hands. Next to it was a newspaper clipping. The headline read 'Orphan boy adopted by millionaire!' He glared at the clipping then read another one. 'Day saved by mysterious Robin!' He shook a ton of flashbacks off. Staring at more clipping, pictures, and notes.  
  
His first mission as Robin the boy wonder. His first mission flying solo.  
His first mission as a leader.  
When Starfire first came to Earth...  
  
He stopped staring at that one.  
  
"Why is this in here?" He picked it up. It was a Journal entry he wrote a long time ago. When she first came to Earth. He smiled reading it.  
  
'Today an alien girl appeared on our doorstep. She was cold, wet, and alone. I guessed she fell into the ocean near the tower. As soon as we brought her into the tower, she fell asleep. We gave her a guest bedroom. She slept for so long. We were all worried about her. I thought she would never wake up. But when she did, I was very happy. I gave her some soup and she acted as though she never ate soup before. She doesn't talk much but I think I like her. A lot. Anyway, I dont' know much about this strange girl, but I think she'll become on of my best friends in the end.'  
  
He laughed at what he wrote. That was over a year ago. And they were more then friends within that time. But now, he wasn't sure. He placed it back in the drawer then looked at a picture of Starfire he had on the desk.  
  
It was a few days after Cael had attacked. She was so happy, even after what happened to her. She had one of her Starfire smiles. They had there own classification. Her hair was blowing in the wind, her skirt swaying off to one side. She looked as though she was giggling, the way her eyes were closed. The sun sparkled off the water in the background so well, she looked like a model. The picture was perfect.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
He smiled.  
  
He loved her.  
  
He took her in and cared for her. When the others didn't want to. When the others weren't sure. He knew. When the others didn't like her. He did. When the others got annoyed by her. He didn't.  
  
He loved her.  
  
When no one else would.  
  
----- The tower roof -----  
  
Everyone gathered on the roof, a loud helicopter rested there. It was loud, but they could still hear each other. Sarah and Cyborg were first up there, packing there things on the helicopter.  
  
Beast boy and Raven were next. Beast boy changed into a puppy trying to get Cyborg to stay, it didn't work.  
  
Robin was next. He entered the roof wearing a black, loose leather jacket. His hands were in his pockets as he walked over to them.  
  
"Dude, glad you showed up." Beast boy changing back. Robin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a while until we see each other again." Cyborg commented. Robin nodded again.  
  
"Are you still down because of what Starfire said?" Beast boy asked cautiously. Robin ignored him.  
  
"So, you ready to go?" He asked Cyborg. Cyborg nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He started walking to the helicopter when someone slammed the door open. It was Starfire. She ran over to Cyborg.  
  
"Cyborg wait!" Ran over to him. And as she passed Robin, he seemed to frown a little. "I wish to say goodbye." She was panting.  
  
"Star, you showed up!" Sarah shouted running over to her. "I'll miss you. I mean, you awesome." She smiled. Starfire smiled back.  
  
"I shall miss you as well Sarah." Starfire hugged Sarah, and after the hug Sarah waved to the titans.  
  
"Well guys, it's been real. But we got to go." She waved good bye then hoped in the helicopter.  
  
I shall miss you friend Cyborg." She hugged him then walked back over to her friends. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, bye guys." Cybrog sighed sadly turning to leave. Her turned once more as he approached the helicopter. "I'll keep in touch." He held out his communicator. Robin smiled holding up his as he pulled his hands out of his pocket.  
  
"Yeah, see you soon Cyborg." He said quietly. Cyborg smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be back before you know it." Then, without another word, he turned and walked into the helicopter.  
  
The helicopter started up and took off. The titans watched as the helicopter vanished into the clouds.  
  
After about five minutes after he left, they all headed in. All but Starfire. She stood there staring at the clouds. Her hair flew in front of her face. The sun started setting on her. From behind, the glow made her stand out. She looked beautiful. More beautiful, if it was possible. She looked like a angel.  
  
She sighed sadly walking to the edge of the roof. She sat down staring down at the water. The wind began picking up, and get started getting cold. But she didn't care. She liked it outside. And the best part is, Robin didn't care. He let her be out there. Did it mean he trusted she would be safe? Or did it mean he was just unaware of her presence there. Either way, she was alone.  
  
She smiled watching the sunset on the water. She smiled looking up at the sky. The first star had appeared.  
  
"You know, your suppose to wish on the first star you see." She gasped turning to see Robin.  
  
"R-Robin! I was just, watching t-the sunset. Please forgive me." She stood up facing him.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Starfire. It's okay. I just came out to check on you." She frowned looking at the water.  
  
"I am sorry..." He stared at her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For yelling. I should not have yelled at you. No matter what the reason was." She looked down at the ground between them. He smiled weakly lifting her chin so there eyes met.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Star. It wasn't your fault. I was just worried." She pulled back.  
  
"But I feel horrible for saying all those awful things to you. I am just....upset. I have no powers, and I am constantly trying to remember this Slade. And then there are so many questions about the past...about you." She fell down to her knees facing the water again. He sat besides her.  
  
"Star, I told you I would always be here for you. We're going to get that thing off your arm. And as for Slade, I'm kinda glad you forgot about him. Sure wish I could." She stared at him.  
  
"Why would you wish to forget your memories?" He sighed.  
  
"Some memories you don't want to remember, a death in your family. A mistake you made." Starfire felt like crying as she turned away from Robin.  
  
"Did you ever....work for Slade?" Robin stared wide eyed. She knew! How could she know?! Her memories were erased.  
  
"N-no." He hated lying to her. She turned to look at him now, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"You are sure?" He nodded.  
  
"Of course not. Why do you ask?" His heart beat fast. If she knew...  
  
"I was just wondering." Then she smiled leaning against him. "Robin?"  
  
"Yeah Star?" He put his arm around her. Wrapping him in his cape, he noticed she was shivering.  
  
"I...I love you." He smiled.  
  
"I love you too Star." He slowly kissed her, and after a long romantic kiss, they parted. They both smiled watching the sky turn midnight blue. They were together again. And nothing, or no one, would ruin that for them...  
  
Especially not Slade....  
  
Together, they leaned on each other falling asleep slowly. Too tired to move.  
  
He cared for her. And she cared for him.  
  
When no one else would...  
  
Chapter: I sure wish I could describe the kiss, but I've never been kissed.....too bad...I want to. Anyway, I still have tons more chapters to go, but her is the latest one. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Notes: They made up! Yeah!!!  
  
Next Chapter: You'll just have to find out for yourself... 


	14. Going to Slade

Lomesir: Always do!  
  
Raven A. Star: Hehe, yes, she knows. And he'll tell her soon. But not before a lot of trouble happens.....  
  
D-I-WaRrIa: Really, you love it that much? Wow. I feel special. Thanks for the review! I think I'll make this chapter for you! So, tlel everyone this chapter is dedicated to D-I-WaRrIa! :D  
  
Bubblebean022: Oh it will. It'll en din betrayal if he doesn't tell her soon....  
  
Spazzfire: Whihc can only mean, more trouble is on the way. Lol  
  
Star taro: Lol, thanks.  
  
starrobin4eva: School doesn't start until the 7th for me.....it sucks. But I always find time. :)  
  
QueenCheer: Thanks, I do my best to protray them just right. Wow, we have much in common. I like you. I hope you like this chapter Sarah.  
  
All American: Okay. Well, in the poll earlier, everyone wanted him to leave. So, I did what thye wanted. He'll come back though.  
  
Flying Star: They made up, but Slade is actually happy about that, you'll see. :)  
  
Arwynthevamplover: I know. The nerve of him. Lying to her, then saying 'I love you'? Robin's really gonna get it bad when it backfires...  
  
blackcatt: Whew, I thought it was just me....well, glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
----- Chapter 14 Going to Slade -----  
  
The next morning, the sun rose on the couple. Robin was the first to wake up. He blinked a few times to get use to the bright light then looked around. They were still on the roof, but they were laying side by side, instead of sitting up. Starfire lay on her side so she faced Robin. She was smiling in her sleep, probably was nice dream. She looked so beautiful...  
  
He was laying on his back, so he faced the baby blue sky, painted with some orange and yellow, to show him the sun was awake too. The cape was drapped over Starfire and him, so they would be warm. He smiled and closed his eyes again. He didn't want to move. Even if the sun was bright, and the tower was hard and cold. He wanted to stay there. Next to Starfire. Forever.  
  
----- In the tower -----  
  
Beast boy sat there on the couch, suling because Cyborg was gone and he had nothing to do. No Cyborg, no video games... Raven was sitting besides him when she noticed, and after a few minutes o fhim wimpering as a puppy, she slammed her book shut and glared at him.  
  
"Must you do that here?" He changed back.  
  
"Well, there's nothing to do. No one to fight with saying tofu is better than meat. No one to bug. No one to play video games with-"  
  
"There is such thing as a one player game."  
  
"It's not the same..." He looked on the celing. "Dude, they've been up there all night. Shouldn't we check on them?" Raven shook her head.  
  
"No. let them stay up there. They might have made up by now."  
  
"Yeah, by making out...." Raven hit him on the head, not very hard, but hard enough to hurt a bit. "Hey! What was that for!?"  
  
"For being you..." He sighed.  
  
"Well all I was saying is, shouldn't we check on them. Make sure everything's alright?"  
  
"They're fine. Just leave them alone." Beast boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay. Whatever. So, Raven, you wanna play video games with me?!" He grinned.  
  
"Not on your life..." She responded walking out of the room.  
  
----- Back on the roof -----  
  
The sun was a little higher now. This time, Starfire was first to wake up. She yawned sitting up. She looked around her. Robin lay beside her, his cape around them. The sun was birght and warm as it poured down on them. She smiled.  
  
"Robin?" She looked down at him. He looked so peaceful. She decided to let him sleep. If she woke him up, he wold just get the pressures of Slade and her 'condition' again. While sleeping, he was free from all that. She carefully stood up, trying not to wake Robin.  
  
She looked at the sky. It was almost noon, then way the sun was positioned. She smiled. They were so lazy. Sleeping on the roof after Cyborg left. Too tired to get up and go their rooms. She couldn't help but laugh quietly.  
  
"I am hungry." She told herself. "I shall let you sleep." She told Robin. Then she bend down, kissing his cheek then walked to the door. Smiling, not a care in the world. She was too happy, she didn't even see the sun glimming off a pair of robotic eyes, watching the couple.  
  
(a/n: The door to the roof has like a top to it, doesn't it? Anyway it's large so, that's where it is. And it's kinda high and so, she's can't really see it. but it's there.)  
  
----- Inside -----  
  
Beast boy was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Tofu waffles for him, herbal tea for Raven, and whatever the heck Robin and Starfire wanted. He sighed sadly as Starfire came in.  
  
"Good morning Beast boy." She notcied he wasn't very happy. "Is something wrong friend?" He nodded.  
  
"Yeah. There's nothing to do. I mean look at this! I'm making TOFU waffles and there's not Cyborg to fight over them with me..." She giggled.  
  
"I shall fight with you if you would like." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. No offence Star, but your not the arguing type. If someone told you to jump of a bridge, you would." She stared at him confused.  
  
"Why would anyone wish for me to jump off a bridge?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"It means, you'll do anything anyone tells you to do, without complaint or questioning why." She blinked twice.  
  
"Oh I see. But if I were to jump off a bridge, could I not fly to the ground?" He sighed.  
  
"No Star, you see---Nevermind..." He sighed again sadly, then returned to his waffles. "So, what happened last night?" She stared at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Beast boy stared at her.  
  
"Hello! You two were on the roof ALL night! Your telling me, nothing happened between you two?!" She blushed.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I knew it! What happened? You made out, didn't you?!" She stared confused.  
  
"Made out?"  
  
"Kissed up a storm!" She blushed deep red.  
  
"No, we simply-"  
  
"Leave her alone." Raven said walking in.  
  
"I was just asking..." Beast boy said returning to his waffles for the third time.  
  
"So, where is the boy wonder this morning?" Raven asked.  
  
"Still sleeping. I could not let him be awakened."  
  
----- Roof again! -----  
  
Robin opened his eyes slowly. He looked around him, the cape was wrapped around him, only him. The sun shone down on him, and only him. He was alone. He jumped up, sitting up looking around.  
  
"Starfire?!" Robin looked around then noticed a small robotic box next to him. It was very small, with a computer screen on it, it switched on, a very familiar sign on top of it.  
  
Slade.  
  
"Good morning Robin. My my, aren't you lazy? Sleeping the day away, when your little girlfriend is no where to be found." Robin glared at him.  
  
"What did you do to her?! Where is she?!" Slade smiled behind his mask.  
  
"I haven't done anything to her Robin, but if I did, you would have been very unaware. What kind of a protector are you, let alone a boy friend." He laughed.  
  
"I swear, if you hurt her I'll-"  
  
"Robin, who said I was going to hurt her? I merly wanted to talk to you about her. How is she? Since that thing was placed on her wrist."  
  
"How do you get it off her?!"  
  
"Demanding aren't we Robin? If you really want it off, you'll bring her here, to me. Ony I can get it off."  
  
"No! Your lying!"  
  
"Am I? Try to get it off yourself. You'll only end up hurting her."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"You know I'm right. So, why don't you bring her here. I'm sending you the directions to my newest 'lair' if you wish to call it. Bring her Robin." Then Slade vanished, as a new pictur showed. A map of the city. The Slade sign flashing.  
  
"I can't let her go there. But maybe I can get him to tell me how to get it off..." He ran inside.  
  
----- Inside, again! -----  
  
Robin ran into the dinning room, panting when he saw Raven, Beast boy, and Starfire sitting there. Staring at him.  
  
"Starfire, I thought...Slade got you...." He said panting.  
  
"I am fine Robin. I wanted to let you sleep. That is all." He smiled, nodding, starring at her armband.  
  
"Starfire, I can get that thing off of you." Her eyes beamed.  
  
"You can! Oh Robin, that is wonderful! How?" He frowned.  
  
"I have to go to the moutains..." They stared.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I need to go to the mountains, and have Slade tell me how to get it off...we were kinda...chatting on the roof." They gasped.  
  
"Dude, Slade was here?!"  
  
"No, just a computer....But he told me if I want to get that thing off, I need to go there." Raven nodded.  
  
"I'm going with you. You may need backup."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Beast boy said standing up.  
  
"No." Robin told him. Almost yelling. "You need to stay here."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"You need to stay here with Starfire. Just in case."  
  
"In case, what?"  
  
"Nothing, just you two stay here. Come on Raven, the faster we go, the fast we can help Starfire." He walked away, Raven following. He stopped when he felt extra weight on his shoulder. Starfire's hand.  
  
"Robin, please be careful." He smiled looking back at her. Then kissed he lightly on the lips running off with Raven. She blushed. Watching them leave.  
  
----- A while later, mountain tops -----  
  
Robin and Raven slowly walked to the moutain tops. It was quiet. And it was almost Two in the afternoon. They were lazy that day. But now, they were fully charged for battle.  
  
Robin looked around as they reached the top. A tall building was resting there. Robin stared at it.  
  
"This must be it." They slowly walked in, prepared for anything, but what they got was an all dark room.  
  
"Well, it sure is dark enough." Raven ocmmented as the door clsoed behind them, leaving them in the pitch black dark.  
  
"I don't like this..." Robin told raven as a spotlight drapped over them.  
  
"Welcome titans..." Another spotlight fell on Slade. They both glared at him. He smiled behind his mask. "Where are the other three titans?" He asked. Even if he knew where they were.  
  
"Cyborg left, and we thought the others would be safer at home." Raven told him. Robin smiled.  
  
"Looks like your plans are ruined. Your not getting Starfire. You've lost Slade." Slade just laughed. As a huge claw like thing grabbed Raven, pinning her against the wall. She struggled to get free. It took a while, but she got away.  
  
"Okay, what was that all about?" Raven whispered.  
  
"Tell me Robin, why the alien girl? Why her over Raven." Raven death glared him for saying her name.  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well, I know for a fact that if it was your little girlfriend trapped, she would still be there. And you would have to play the hero. Unlike Raven who easily defeated my claws, without you. She can protect herself. Why don't you like her instead?" Raven felt jelousy flow through her. She wanted to know the same thing. But she quickly controled her emotions remembering Beast boy.  
  
"Shut up Slade! I don't need to tell you why I love her!"  
  
"So, you love her?"  
  
"Yes..." Robin whispered, something wasn't right. What was Slade up to.  
  
"Well Robin, why didn't you bring her to me? I thought we had a deal."  
  
"I would never make a deal with you!" Robin was really mad. Mostly for not knowing what Slade was planning.  
  
"Well Robin, it looks like I'll have to get her myself." He laughed, and then it hit Robin.  
  
Starfire was at the tower. And no powers. She was defenceless. She had Beast boy, but he couldn't handle an army of robots.  
  
"No...." Raven stared over at him as he backed away.  
  
"Robin? What's wrong?" He could hardly speak. Slade's plan was to separate them. And they fell for it.  
  
"Starfire.....he has her...." Slade smiled as the spotlight vanished off him.  
  
"What?" Raven asked confused.  
  
"Slade planned this....he's going to attack the tower!"  
  
----------  
  
Note: Short yes, but I jsut started high school, so the chapters will have to wait a while. I haven't forgotted them though! I'll write when I can, but for now, this is it.  
  
Chapter: Robin told BB and Starfire to wait at the tower (bad!) and him and Ravenw ent to the moutain and chatted with Slade. And now, a cliffie is born!  
  
Next Chapter: Can Robin and Raven get to the tower before it's too late? 


	15. They got her

D-I-WaRrIa: I would love tor ead your stories! In fact, I'll do that right now! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Flying Star: You got it right.  
  
RogueSummersLover: I know, you know, she don't know.  
  
Serina Tsuki: of course! :)  
  
Spazzfire: Oh yeah.... Sigh Anywho, school stinks, I'm hating it, but you know how it is.  
  
blackcatt: Always do! :)  
  
Star taro: You'll see.... hehe  
  
----- Chapter 15 They got her -----  
  
Starfire sat in the tower, resting on the couch. Beast boy sat next to her, staring out the window.  
  
"He takes Raven, but not me..." He spoke aloud. "But I'm not jealous! Nope....not jealous...." He took a deep breath. "Nope...not jealous...." Starfire giggled quietly.  
  
"You are very funny Beast boy." He stared at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are worried Robin and Raven will 'fall' for each other." She made another soft giggle.  
  
"And your not?"  
  
"Why would I be? Robin loves me, he would not fall in love with Raven and not tell me. Besides, Raven loves you. Not Robin anymore." Beast boy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, she loves me." He paused a second. "Anymore?!" Crash! A huge explosion knocked both of them off the couch and into the large window. Luckily not braking it. They both coughed as smoke filled the tower. And once it cleared, they could see them. All of them. All one hundred of them.  
  
Slade's robots.  
  
Starfire gasped as Beast boy got in front of her, ready to fight.  
  
"Don't worry Star, I'll protect you." They ran in. "Find somewhere to hide Starfire, I'll take care of these guys." Starfire ran to the stairs a few robots following her as Beast boy turned into a T-rex. Biting, stepping on, and crushing them with his tail.  
  
Starfire ran up the stairs, and continued running until she got to the roof. She looked around. Dead end. She turned around quickly to see three robots. She put her hands up, and tried to summon a star bolt, but failed. That stupid arm band. She had to get it off. She hoped Robin would come soon.  
  
----- Mountain tops -----  
  
Robin and Raven both pounded against the hard metal door. Still in the dark.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Robin shouted shooting bird-a-rangs at the door. Nothing worked. Raven tried to brake the door off, but her powers wouldn't capture the door. They were trapped.  
  
Slade just watched them in the dark of the room. Finding it all very amusing. That's when Robin turned towards the darkness shouting.  
  
"Stop it! Please Slade! I'll do anything! Call off your robots!" Raven stared at him.  
  
"Robin, he's not here. He left." He turned to Raven.  
  
"No! I know he's here." He turned back to the shadows. "Slade! Call them off!" Silence. "I know your here! Call them off!"  
  
Raven just stared at him, before sighing.  
  
"Robin, he's not here. Forget about it. We're probably too late. They probably attacked already. I'm sure Beast boy is making sure she's okay."  
  
----- Tower -----  
  
Beast boy was panting as he looked around him. All the robots were destroyed. All but three. He smiled.  
  
"It's okay Star, you can come out now." Silence. "Star? Starfire?!" He looked around the tower then thought a minute about where she ran. "The roof!"  
  
He ran as fast as he could to the roof, where he saw them. The three robots surrounded Starfire. She was very close to the edge of he roof. One slip and she would have fallen off the ten story tower.  
  
"Starfire!" Beast boy shouted, turning into a dinosaur once again. Two robots turned and faced him, shooting laser beams at him, that didn't have a strong effect on him. While Beast boy fought the two robots, Starfire was having trouble with the one robot that was after her. That's when it pulled out a different type of gun. And fired.  
  
Starfire fell to the tower roof, fainting. Beast boy gasped, destroying the two robots, turning back into a human.  
  
"Star!" Then, the robot turned and shot him. But this time, instead of him fainting, he fell to his hand and knees, paralyzed. "No..." He whispered as the robot picked Starfire up, bridal style, and flew off with her. "Robin is going to be really mad me when he hears about this....." He tried to move, but found it too difficult.  
  
----- Mountain tops (again) -----  
  
The whole time Beast boy had been fighting, Raven and Robin had escaped. It took them forever, but they finally got the huge door open. And were making there way down the mountain. Raven was levitating, while Robin ran faster than anyone could imagine possible.  
  
"Hurry Raven!" He shouted. Raven glared at him. She knew he was worried, but he didn't need to be so rude. Finally, she used her powers to pick him up and they both flew to the tower.  
  
Once they landed in front of the tower. Raven panted hard, it took a lot out of her to levitate both her and him.  
  
Carefully then walked inside the tower. Gasping at what they saw.  
  
Slade's robots lay everywhere, smashed, beaten, and broken. With no sign of either of the two titans.  
  
"No..." Robin whispered running throughout the tower. Not finding anything but more destroyed robots. That was when he got to the roof. Raven close behind him.  
  
He slammed open the door to find a kneeling Beast boy. They both ran over to him. His eyes were closed.  
  
"Beast boy?" Raven asked him. He ignored her, snoring loudly.  
  
"He fell asleep! Sitting up?!" Robin shouted, waking the green teen.  
  
"Huh? Wha- you guys are home! Finally!"  
  
"Beast boy what happened?" Raven asked.  
  
"Where's Starfire?!" Robin shouted some more. Beast byo sighed, still not moving.  
  
"They got her...I tried my best! But they-"  
  
"And you didn't go after them!?"  
  
"How could I?! I'm stuck here. I can't move..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Raven asked as Robin stormed off. Leaving the two on the roof together.  
  
"They shot me with some weird ray thing. And now I can't move."  
  
"A paralyzing gun. You should be back to normal soon." Beast boy looked down, best he could, sadly.  
  
"It's all my fault. I couldn't protect her."  
  
"It's not your fault Beast boy, Robin's just upset. We'll find her."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
----------  
  
Note: Short chapter. Sorry... it took forever to right cuz of stupid school! I hate high school! I next one is all about Starfire, it's semi short, but I will get it updated real soon.  
  
Chapter: Robin and Raven on the mountain chatting with Slade. Starfire was kidnapped, Beast boy paralyzed.  
  
Next Chapter: Slade talks with Starfire. 


	16. My happy ending

Spazzfire: Lol, really!  
  
solodancer789: Hehe, it's fine. A reveiw is a reveiw.  
  
rose: I'm actually begining to like Cyborg, but I just for some reason don't like him. Lol, I am a phycho! :D  
  
Raven A. Star: You know Robin. He'll do anything. And that's his weakness.  
  
theSilver-Sapphire: Sorry about all those. I'll work on them. Hehe, sorrya bout the whole update thingy. here, I updated faster! Lol  
  
----- Chapter 16 My happy ending -----  
  
So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Slade's robot dropped Starfire. She began to wake up the minute he left. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a dark room. The ground was metal, so it felt cold against her skin. She stood up in a daze.  
  
"Wh-hat happened?"  
  
"Welcome." For the first time in so long, she knew that voice.  
  
"Slade?" She whispered.  
  
Let's talk this over It's not like we're dead Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
  
"Very good. You remember me. I always knew you could. But tlel me, do you remember Robin?"  
  
"Robin? Of course I do." She jerked her head to the right. Nothing.  
  
"But do you know all the horrible things he has done to you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She jerked her head to the left. Nothing again.  
  
Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead Held up so high On such a breakable thread.  
  
"He has been my apprentice and fought against the titans. Many times."  
  
"Your a liar!" She screamed at the dark. "Robin told me he was never your apprentice! And he never will be!"  
  
"I see you don't believe me. Here, let me show you..."  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be  
  
Suddenly, the darkness in front of her lite up. A huge TV screen in front of her. She stared at it.  
  
It was Robin.  
  
In his room. In teh dark alne, with nothing but a dim light over his desk. Suddenly, Starfire opened the door.  
  
"Robin, I was wondering if you might wish to-"  
  
"No." She looked down sadly. "Thanks. But I need to figure out why Slade wanted that chip."  
  
"Agreed, and perhaps if you were to take a break, the answer would be easier to-"  
  
"I can't, you almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse. He's up to something. I have to find out what."  
  
"But Robin I am sure that-" But he shut the door on her.  
  
Starfire looked at her face on screen. She was sad. Hurt inside.  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
The next screen showed Robin fighting all the titans. Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven. Not holding back. But he refused to fight Starfire. Then, he tried to run away while the others were injured. Starfire stopped him though.  
  
"Stop!" He obeyed. "Do. Not. Move." A muffled voice shouted out something to Robin. but she couldn't hear it. Instead, he held up the thermo blaster on his wrist. Both of them ready to fire at the other.  
  
Then, Starfire stopped the silence.  
  
"Robin. You are my best friend, I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truely evil then go ahead, do what you must." He lowered her arm, the starbolt vanishing. As the screen went blank.  
  
Starfire's eyes stung with tears.  
  
You've got your dumb friends I know what they say They tell you I'm difficult But so are they But they don't know me Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me All the stuff that you do.  
  
The next was a clip of Robin and the titans. The titans began glowing orange. They fell to the ground in pain. And Robin just watched as the screen went blank.  
  
Starfire's eyes began sheding the tears. She couldn't believe it.  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be  
  
The next was a pic of them in his room again.  
  
"You wanna yell at me too?! Everyone else has. And I don't blame them." He held Slade's mask.  
  
"I do not wish to yell, merly to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?"  
  
"I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me behind that mask, you wouldv'e held back. Doesn't matter anyway, Slade figured it out. And still haven't figured anything out about him."  
  
"That is not true. Whoever Slade is, you and he are similar." Starfrie stared at the screen with intrest. " Slade did not trust you. And you did not trust us."  
  
Then the screen went blank.  
  
But her voice continued.  
  
"Slade did not trust you. And you did not trust us." It echoed throughout the room. "Trust us. Did not trust us. Did not. Trust us..."  
  
Starfire had tears in her eyes. She fell to her knees, and sobbed. That wasn't Robin. It couldn't have been Robin. Not the Robin she knew. Not her Robin.  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Slade stepped out of the shadows now.  
  
"Now do you know."  
  
"Yes. I know now." She told him, her voice icy cold.  
  
"Robin is not your friend, there are so many times when he betrayed you."  
  
"I know..." She told him. Her tears drying.  
  
It's nice to know that you were there Thanks for acting like you cared And making me feel like I was the only one It's nice to know we had it all Thanks for watching as I fall And letting me know we were done  
  
"And how do you feel about this?" She began to stand up, her eyes clsoed as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Sad, angery, betrayed."  
  
"And what about Robin?" He stepped closer, without her moving or flinching.  
  
"What about him..." He stared at the ground, hate in her voice.  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
  
"So, will you join me. And teach him and the other titans a leason?"  
  
All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending  
  
"I'd love to." She smiled wickedly. Opening her eyes, reveiling a black aybs. And nothing more.  
  
----------  
  
Note: That song goes good with my fan-fic I guess. First song chapter. Tell me how it was okay.  
  
Chapter: Slade talked to Starfire and she felt bad, and decided to join Slade. All because of Robin's stupid lie!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: 


	17. Mission failure

**Here you go! The newest chapter of the...maybe five more to come. It's about five pages on my document. Sorry it took so long. There's a long story about that, but let's not get into that. Thank you to my loyal reviewers would wanted me to write more. This is for you guys! And I must add, right now it is exactly: 2:21 and 53sec. in the morning. 54...55...56...57...58...59..2:22 in teh morning. So, if it sounds weird, that could be why. yawn well. Enjoy...I'm going to bed...**

**Chapter 17 Mission failure**

* * *

Starfire smiled an evil and wicked smile. She was alone in the darkness, like always. She wasn't wearing the same outfit anymore. She wore a pitch black mini skirt and a matching black top. She didn't look a thing like herself, she looked more like her older sister Blackfire. Because along with the black top and skirt, and boots, she had a full metal body suit. Her bangs hung low, covering her eyes.

She rubbed her arm, meeting her wrist. She rubbed it gently. Slade had finally taken that cursed bracelet off. Now, she was ready for anything.

"Starfire...are you ready for your next mission." She nodded.

"I believe I am."

"And why is that?" She looked up, showing a glint of her eyes.

"Because you've trained me. Worked hard to get me here."

"Correct. And who is your target."

"The teen titans."

"Who?" Her smile left, becoming a frown as her eyes glared.

"Robin, master. Robin." He smiled behind his mask.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Robin paced back and forth in his room. He had been doing it for the past few weeks. Starfire had been gone for a long time..and he had done everything to try and find her.

"Where is she...?" He said, anger in his voice. He had hardly slept the past week or two she had been gone. Whenever he did sleep, he dreamt of her.

Slade had her. Her memory of him was erased. She had no powers.

"Where?" He screamed slamming his fists on his desk. Pretty hard. And as if on cue, the alarm went off. Robin looked up, a little surprised. There hadn't been any villain activity since Starfire left. Slade practically ran the city. And if he stopped...everyone stopped. "It's him." He whispered running out of his room.

* * *

In the front room, Raven and Beast boy were gathered around the TV screen. The whole tower was flashing red. Robin burst through the doors.

"What-!" Raven turned to look at him. Sadness filling her eyes, along with glints of pain and betrayal. Beast boy held onto a look that had only been seen when Terra had left them.

"Robin...listen. I think you should stay here." Robin forced himself to smile.

"Raven. Do you really think after this long I'd actually miss out on a-"

"Dude, you don't understand. It's not what you think." Robin stared at them.

"What are you, talking about?" He pushed them out of the way, typing a few things on the computer desktop as a video image came up. A girl with flaming red hair, jade green eyes, and wearing a full body suit of metal and black. He gasped as he watched her land in front of a prison.

"...Starfire?" He backed up watching the screen closely. He looked at her wrist. No bracelet. "What's wrong with...Slade. He did something to her. Just like last time! We have to save her!" He started walking out of the room.

"Robin, no." Beast boy told him sternly. Robin stopped dead in his tracks. Beast boy was never serious, and even when he tried, he lacked in it. But the way he just spoke... "I know you want to go and be a knight in shining armor again. But listen, you need to think this through..."

"I am...I'm going to go and bring her back. Fight Slade if I have to and-" Beast boy cut him off.

"No your not!" Since when did Beast boy, the jokester, yell at Robin! "Terra was held under control also. I rushed in, and could have helped her. Maybe even saved her! But instead I wasn't thinking. All I can think now is...if I thought it out...would she still be here? Would I still have her...?" He looked down sadly. "My point is, you should think this through. And no more of this, I'm stuff. Quit saying 'I'm gonna do this'. 'I'm gonna do that'. We're a team. We should start working like one." Robin turned, looking at the two titans.

"Beast boy. Listen. I got Starfire into this mess. I should be the one to get her out. Besides, we have all of two titans. With Cyborg gone and Starfire..." He faded out. "Let me do this. Please." They both sighed.

"Robin...we can't stop you, can we?" Raven asked. Robin smiled.

"Sorry Raven, but no." She nodded.

"Alright...but we won't be far behind you. No matter what, we are still a team. And because of this, we'll be there to help."

"Thanks guys..." Then he turned and ran out the door.

* * *

Robin jumped, landing in the middle of a large empty hall. He looked around frantically. She was reported to be breaking into the jail, attempting to release Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. If she had succeeded, there was no sign of it. All was quiet, calm.

Then the alarm went off.

"Quick! Over this way!" A guard's voice shouted. Robin turned to where the voice was coming from then ran towards it.

"Get her!" Another shouted. Robin could feel himself losing his motive. He felt his heart ache, this body getting limp, and most of all...his mind wondered onto her. The one he loved...the one he lost once before but wasn't going to lose again.

He heard the voices get louder as he rounded the corner. He gasped seeing Plasmus out of his cell, fighting the guards. There were at least ten of them. Robin would have stopped to help, but he had no time. He had to find Starfire. He grabbed his communicator, turning on the SOS alarm throwing it towards Plasmus then ran to where Cinderblock's cell was located. Leaving Raven and Beast boy to take care of Plasmus.

He skid to a stop seeing the cell. Empty...

"Great." He cursed under his breath running to where Overload's cell was. Again, it was empty. He glared at the empty cage then ran to the front doors.

* * *

The night air was cool and refreshing. Just what Robin needed. He looked all around. No sign of Overload or Cinderblock, but he could still hear Plasmus fighting inside.

He pulled out a bird-a-rang, shooting it into the air, watching it explode. 'You want me...so come and get me!' He shouted in his head. And as though she heard, she came.

Starfire stood there, glaring at Robin. In her hands, she held a pair of starbolts.

"Robin." He looked at her. It was just like before...

"Starfire! I see you got the bracelet off." He tried to sound as casual as possible. "Great, now come on, drop this Slade's apprentice act and let's go home." She threw a warning starbolt, barley skimming past Robin's face. He let out an angry sigh then pulled out his grappling hook. "Let's take this somewhere else." He shot it on top of the building, swinging to the top.

Starfire followed close behind. She landed gracefully, her glare deepening.

"Robin. Fight me." He just stared at her.

"Starfire, what's going on? Is Slade brainwashing you or-"

"Do not talk about my master like that!" She interrupted.

"Starfire, he's not your master. Listen to me, I'm your friend remember? It's me, Robin. We go to the beach, hang out on the roof. We've even kissed...a few times...we've done this before. Remember?" He tried to sound as calm as he could, but it was hard. She knew he was tense.

"You're a liar!" She shot another warning starbolt, it landed a few feet in front of him, causing him to jump backward.

"What are you talking about!" His calm feelings, being replaced slowly by anger. "I never lied to you!"

"You just did!" She shot another one, this one deathly close, but again he dodged it. It was at this point it dawned on him.

"He told you...didn't he!" Starfire stared at him, her glare still fixed on him.

"He told me all about you. Since you wouldn't..."

"I did tell you. You know more about me than any other titans does Star. Don't you know that?"

"I thought I did. But you always surprise me, now don't you boy wonder?" Robin glared at Starfire. No, this wasn't Starfire. Starfire was a happy-go-lucky alien princess who loved Robin for who he was. And he loved her for who she was. This...this was Slade's newest zombie One he planned on breaking..

"Listen to me Starfire. I admit it, I did lie to you...it was wrong of me, but I had a good reason." She put down her arm, letting the Starbolt fade.

"Talk."

"Cael...he stole your soul, your life energy. Turning it into a small diamond. We fought over it and-" She rolled her eyes.

"I know the story. I lost my memory of Slade. Every memory of Slade. Including when you were his apprentice and fought us. A few times if I'm not mistaken." He nodded.

"That's right. And I should have told you...all those times..." He looked down. "I didn't want you to remember Slade. But since you found out anyway, I thought I could at least give you back some memories of him. But the ones with me...I wanted left out. I didn't want you to know all those times." Her facial expressions softened. He was getting through to her.

"You still did not tell me! And you lied when I asked you if you were his apprentice!"

"I had to! Don't you get it Starfire! I love you! I did all of that to protect you! I didn't want you to remember those bad memories..." He thought a minute. "But maybe I should have told you anyway. At least, I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry, but please, you shouldn't be doing this!" Her eyes had stopped glowing, her arms down at her side, a look of pain on her face.

"Robin...I know you tried to protect me, but lying to me is not good. And now...now it's too late..." She felt tears build up in her eyes.

"What do you mean? You can come back. Forget Slade! You have the bracelet off. We can go home." She shook her head slowly.

"Robin...I can't...I made a deal with him." She feel to her knees, sobbing lightly. Robin ran over to him, hugging her softly. Both of them, had tears in there eyes, Starfire more than Robin. Robin felt horrible.

No one should ever go through this pain. Never should anyone know what this pain felt like. Especially Starfire. Robin knew her whole life...

Starfire was royal...her parents died...she was kidnaped...she was an experiment...she was sold into slavery...she ran away...she crashed on Earth...she found out her sister was evil...so many times she had fought and lost...many times she fought and won also...she had friends...then she was kidnaped again...then sent into darkness...even died for a while...then had her memory erased...now...this.

So much pain. Yet she was happy all the time. Robin hushed her softly.

"Starfire. It's okay. You'll be alright. You'll never had to go back to Slade. Ever again." She shook her head.

"I have to Robin..." He pushed her away so he could look into her eyes. She was dead serious.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

_Flash back_

"Your ready to join me?" Starfire nodded. "Good. Now, this will hurt. But it will be worth it." He strapped her into a large, strange, machine. A, what looked like sweat band, on her head. He backed away before flipping a switch. She felt the electric current flow through her veins and scream loudly.

Slade smiled watching as the newest electric probes shocked into her blood stream. This time, he would have control. Complete control.

_End flash back_

* * *

"What's happened!" Robin asked, shouting a little.

"He put some strange probes inside of me. He said you used them on us before...but these are stronger. It is a combination of Terra's mind control and the small probes." Robin grabbed her hand forcing her to stand.

"We have to get out of here!"

"But, why?"

"We need to get back to the tower. The others should be back there by now...if they followed the signal."

"Robin...?" He turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?" She hugged him, sobbing into his shirt lightly.

"Thank...thank you..."

"For what?" He asked softly.

"For being there for me...for being my boy wonder." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, wiping her tears away.

"Anything for you Starfire. Now come on, we need to hurry." Starfire helped Robin and they both flew to the tower.

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Beast boy all sat on the couch, watching Raven type some thing on the computer.

"So...what's up?" Beast boy asked.

"Not good." Raven replied. Robin watched Starfire wince at Raven's comment.

"Like, how not good?" Beast boy asked.

"Try, the fact we can't get rid of these things unless we get some kind of weird gun."

"A gun?" Beast boy repeated.

"Yes, a gun. A probe erasing gun. And by the looks of it...I'd say Slade has the only one for miles."

"Great. So, now what?" Beast boy asked. Robin stood up, his left hand becoming a fist.

"We're going to find Slade. We can't wait until Slade decides to use this new weapon. We need to get it and cure Starfire." Starfire smiled.

"I agree with Robin."

"You would." Beast boy whispered under his breath. Getting nasty looks from Raven and Robin.

"So, that's the plan. Using Team work, we'll get that gun and stop Slade." They all nodded to Raven's idea. "Okay, then I suggest we get some sleep. It won't do us any good if we're too tired to fight."

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 17 to Memory Lost. Please review and if you haven't, check out my other story. yawn bed time...**


	18. Showdown pt1

**Chapter 18 - Showdown pt1**

* * *

"Ready?" Raven asked through the communicator. Beast boy nodded holding it up to his ear. 

"Yeah. I'm in position." He responded, crouching on top of a roof building. "Waiting for directions."

"Okay, Robin and Starfire are going in. We just have to wait."

"Hey Rae, how come we always have to be backup? Why can't we help?"

"We are helping, it's part of the plan. Just go along with it okay."

"Whatever you say." He told her putting the communicator away.

* * *

"Whatever you say." Beast boy said before shutting off. Raven nodded, doing the same with her own. She too was on a rooftop. Opposite to Beast boy's. 

"I hope this works..."

* * *

Starfire walked into the building. She was still wearing her black outfit. She was glaring into the darkness. Along side her was Robin. His hands were tied, Starfire holding onto the hold. 

"Master. I've captured him." Slade stepped out of the shadows, half of him covered by darkness.

"I see that. But that wasn't the plan." She nodded, glare now on him.

"I know sir, but I thought this would be more...enjoyable." She gave him a wicked smile.

"That's a good idea. Make him suffer. What about the other titans?"

"What about them? Without their leader, they will be easy to pick off. One by one." Slade smiled behind his mask.

"That's true." He stepped closer. Robin and Starfire stayed focused on him. "You really are the perfect apprentice." She just nodded slowly. Slade looked over both of them. Then relised something.

Robin.

He hadn't spat out a single word since she 'dragged' him into the building. He smiled again.

"Take him to the prisonar cells." She nodded starting to walk away onyl to have Slade block her. She gasped slightly, a little startled. "Not you." He snapped his fingers as three Sladebots appeared coming closer. "I want to speak to you." She gulped slightly, getting a little out of character. The nodded.

"Yes Master." The Sladebots walked over, grabbing the bind that held Robin. Robin allowd them to lead him out of the room, glancing back at Starfire. Her eyes were wide, fear showing. Robin didn't want to go, but the plan had to be followed.

He exited the room.

* * *

Starfire was sitting down on a hard metalic chair, a bright light hanging above her head. The only sorce of light currently in the room. She gulped once more, fear consuming her. She had been sitting there for almost a half hour now. 

"Master, how long will I be sitting here?" She asked the darkness around her.

"Not much longer." He answered, out of view, but sounded like he was to her left. She blinked twice, nodding, trying to act as though still under his control. Then he appeared, in hand was a gun. She gasped slightly.

"M-master? What are you doing." He came closer, causing her to flinch.

"Why didn't Robin speak up?" He asked her.

"What?"

"Why wasn't Robin saying anything? He had nothing covering his mouth." He told her holding the gun out in front of him.

"I-I do not know. Maybe he had nothing to say." He put his finger on the trigger, causing her to stand up in alarm.

"Or maybe, this was suppose to be a plan." She gasped again. "A plan that failed." He pulled the trigger.

* * *

A gun shot was heard all throughout the building. The sound echoed so that it overlapped and ran outside. Raven's eyes widened as she gasped slightly herself. She stumbled a bit, picking up her communicator. 

"Beast boy, did you hear-"

"Dude Raven! There was a gun shot, I think it came from where Robin and Starfire are!" He had heard. Raven nodded, a small ripple of panic going through her.

"This isn't good."

"Raven, we need to get in there!" Beast boy shouted back at her. Raven glared at the communicator.

"Beast boy...we can't..."

"Why not! Our friends are in danger!" Raven closed her eyes trying to concentrate.

"I know...I know but...the plan we to wait."

"Raven, the plan kind of failed. Now I'm going in there. Are you coming or not?" Raven thought a minute. More than likely they would not only be putting themselves in danger, but Robin and Starfire in more.

"Right. Let's go." Beast boy smiled on the other side of the communicator.

* * *

Robin's eyes went wide behind his mask. He sat there, perfectly still. His knees had given way once the shot was heard. His heart had skipped a beat, and all life for him froze. He was in the hallway, leading from his cell to where Slade was. It had been part of the plan...

* * *

_Flashback_

"Okay, Raven and Beast boy, you two wait on opposite buildings to Slade's hideout. Starfire, your going to act like you did before."

"But Robin, I do not wish to act like that...ever again."

"I know but it's just for a while. And your just faking. Your going to have to tie my hands up and pretend you captured me. Got it?" She nodded.

"Slade will put you in a prisonar cell. I know he will."

"He might. If he does, then you'll have to keep Slade busy while I get out and get back to you. Once there, we can give the signal and Raven and Beast boy can join in too."

"What's the signal?" Raven asked.

"Good question." Beast boy replied.

"Starfire had shot a starbolt straight up. You should be able to see the light." They nodded.

"Okay, you guys ready?"

"You bet!" Beast boy answered for everyone.

"Okay, then let's go."

_End flashback_

* * *

He hadn't thought of this... 

He forced himself up, running towards the main room.

'Please be okay...please be okay...' He silently prayed.

"Please be okay!" He cried out, forcing himself to go faster.

* * *

Robin panted as he skidded into the main room. He looked around. No sign of Slade or Starfire. He began to look around frantically. 

"Starfire! Starfire where are you!" Then she came.

She smiled stepping from the shadows, wearing the same thing they walked in, no scratches, no bruises, nothing.

"Starfire." Robin said smiling, reassuring himself. He walked over. "Are okay?" She nodded.

"Of course fine I am friend Robin." Robin stared at her.

"Starfire?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Friend Robin, what wrong is with you now please?"

"That's what I was going to ask you." He looked away from her, searching for Slade. "Starfire, what was that noise?"

"Noise?"

"Yeah. Sounded like a gun shot."

"There was no noise of guns sounding. None at all." She smiled at him, but it wasn't her normal Starfire smile. He glared at her.

"Where's Slade?"

"Slade is gone now please. Ridden of him I got." She smiled again.

"Where's Starfire?" He asked. She smiled again.

"Forgive me now please. That question does not fit in context." He glared at 'Starfire', taking out a bird-a-rang throwing it. It hit her, blowing her up.

"A robot..." He looked around. "Slade! Where is she!"

"Robin, that wasn't very nice. Blowing up your girlfriend." Robin couldn't tell where his voice was coming from.

"Where is she!" He repeated. Slade smiled behind his mask, hidden in the shadows.

"You should leave now Robin. She doens't want you here."

"Shut up! How do you know what she wants!" He threw a exploding disk towards one wall. Nothing.

"She told me. That's how." Robin growled angrilly, throwing more disks at the othe wall. Nothing again.

"Why would I believe you...!" Slade laughed as the wall in front of Robin turned into a large TV screen. Starfire center stage. Robin stared at it. She looked as though she had been crying.

_"Now do you know." Slade's voice said. _

"Yes. I know now." She told him, her voice icy cold.

"Robin is not your friend, there are so many times when he betrayed you." Robin glared at the screen, ready to fire more disks at it.

_"I know..." _Robin stopped. What did she just say!

_"And how do you feel about this?" She began to stand up, her eyes clsoed as she looked down at the floor. _

"Sad, angery, betrayed."

"And what about Robin?" Robin hated hearing his name used in that way. A tool against Starfire...

_"What about him..." _She stared at the ground, hate in her voice, something Robin didn't normally hear from her...

_"So, will you join me. And teach him and the other titans a leason?" '_No...please no...' Robin silently prayed.

_"I'd love to." _Robin looked down at the ground. All of this was his fault.

"No..." He whispered harshly. Slade stared at him. Robin was smiling. "No...this wasn't my fault..." He turned towards one wall. Slade stood there, Robin knew it. "This is all your fault...! None of this is our fault! It's yours!" He took out his bow staff, anger and hate in his eyes. Hidden behind his mask. "I'm going to make you pay!"

* * *

**Wow, I hate this story...but for my fans, here's more. I don't like it. Um, yeah, basically Robin and Slade showdown next...should be fun I guess. Since it's summer time now, I can update more, but I'm working on two other stories so this one might be a while, but it is on the top of my list...somewhere.**

**Well, love you all, please review or I'll just stop. Actually I can't stop because Knight 56 is scary...eep...I'll write just for you if I have to. ;;**

**- Kori**


	19. Showdown pt2

**Chapter 19 - Showdown pt2**

* * *

_"No..." He whispered harshly. Slade stared at him. Robin was smiling. "No...this wasn't my fault..." He turned towards one wall. Slade stood there, Robin knew it. "This is all your fault...! None of this is our fault! It's yours!" He took out his bow staff, anger and hate in his eyes. Hidden behind his mask. "I'm going to make you pay!"_

Robin let out a battle cry as he ran at Slade, bow staff in hand. Slade smiled behind his mask. Once Robin was close enough, he dodged, turning to face Robin's back side. He took out his own bow staff. Quickly Robin turned around. If there was one thing he knew it was not to turn your back to your opponent.

They eyed eachother, neither of them moving for a long time.

"I'm not going to let you win." Robin told Slade. Slade laughed.

"I don't expect you to let me win, but in the end, that's what will happen." Robin glared at him running again, Slade did the same as they clashed their weapons together. Using them like swords. Robin threw his bow staff upward, attempting to hit Slade's head. Knocking off the mask. But Slade blocked it and let out a kick. Hitting Robin's side.

He fell backwards hitting into the wall, sliding down and hitting the floor. Slade walked over so that he towered over Robin.

"Don't tell me your giving up already." Robin glared up at Slade, then took out a small smoke bomb throwing it on the floor. Within seconds the area was filled with gray smoke. Slade looked around, smiling behind his mask. "Clever Robin. Smoke tricks." Something wizzed past Slade's face and hit the wall. A bird-a-rang. Slade turned around to face Robin. "You missed." Robin smirked.

"Who said I was trying to hit you?" Slade looked back behind him as the bird-a-rang beeps, then exploded. He let out a scream of pain as he flew forward. Robin held out his bow staff hitting Slade hard once he came close enough. Then he jumped backwards.

Slade lay on the ground, but quickly recovered standing back up.

"Very good Robin. I see you'v been practicing. Your more skilled then the last time we fought."

"Shut up." Robin hissed running at Slade again, throwing the staff to the side, aiming to punch Slade. But Slade, of couse, blocked it, catching Robin's fist in his own hand. "I'm not giving up so easily." Robin told Slade, unexpectidly kicking Slade in the stomach, flipping off him and landing next to his bow staff. He picked it up holding out in front of himself in a fighting stance.

Slade held his stomach for a second, before holding his bow staff out also.

"Well neither am I."

* * *

Starfire groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Surrounded by darkness. She looked around, carefuly sitting up. 

"Wh-where am I?" She asked.

"Welcome back Starfire..." A cold hollow voice said echoing.

"Who is there?" She asked the darkness, quickly standing up. The voice laughed, one that chilled her.

"Don't you remember...?" It asked. Her eyes widend, she knew who it was. The same person that haunted her dreams. The same person that had caused so much pain. The person living inside of her.

"Cael?" She asked timidly. The voice laughed again.

"Very good Starfire. I didn't think you had forgotten me." He stepped from the shadows. The same Cael she had remembered. His skin was a gray color, a little darker then Raven's. He was wearing black pants, and a black shirt, but both were covered but his long black trench coat. He had dark purple gloves and boots. His black hair was spiked up. His demonic red eyes focused on her. **(A/n: I change Cael a little since Falling Stars. Go back to chapter 29 is you want his old description)**

"You have not changed a bit." She said summoning a starbolt ready to fight. He smiled at her, raising his hand, chanted quietly until her starbolt vanished. She gasped. "My starbolt...!"

"We have no use for them right not. I'm only here to talk." Starfire glared at him. "I'm sure you have been wondering about your memories?" Her glare dissapeared as she nodded.

"Of course, because of you I have lost them...and without them..." She looked down sadly, trailing off.

"Without them, you couldn't remember the one called Slade. And without those memories, your boyfriend is in danger." She gasped looking back up at him.

"How did you...?"

"Know? Starfire, I'm inside of you remember. A part of you. Everyone you know, I know. Well...that's not entirly true." He grinned. "I still have all your memories." She glared back at him.

"I want them back." He shrugged.

"Wish I could help, but I can't."

"Why not. You were the one who erased my memories, could you not just give them back?" He shook his head.

"See, not gonna happen." He walked closer, his face becoming softer, more gentle. "Tell me, did your boyfriend ever tell you the whole story?"

"He told me how you kidnapped me, and used my powers. He also told me that my powers were put into a necklace thing, and when it broke my memory was taken away." He nodded.

"Yes. The jewel that held your life source, your memories. It was broken. Luckily for you, only a small piece. Enough to get rid of every memory involving this Slade. Which means you don't remember a lot of your past." She nodded.

"I understand, but why can I not just get those memories back?"

"Because, when the jewel broke, the memory broke off and was scattered. But I have noticed your starting to remember. Thigns are recovering your memory. Encounters with Slade. Items, places, events. And I think that your boyfriend, Robin was it? He's the best cure for you."

"Why are you telling me all this?" She asked softly. He smiled again, aglint of his fangs showing.

"Well, wether I like it or not your a part of me. And you having these memories erased is putting both if us at risk. But don't worry, once we're out of this I'll be back." He winked slowly vanishing. "I'm working on a plan as we speak." Then he vanished completely. "oh, and one more thing..." He voice remained as a small jagged pebble appeared. It was a sparkly jade color. She picked it up staring at it.

"What is this?" It started glowing, she gasped letting go of it, but it remained in the air. She watched as it began gettign brighter and brighter until she had to close her eyes. Then a sharp pain went through her. She let out a small scream before fainting again.

* * *

Robin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Starfire...?" He whispered. Completely forgetting the battle before him, but quickly snapped back when Slade sent him flying backwards with one swift punch. He hit against the wall again. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth, but he ignored it. He was onyl thankful she was still alive.

"Had enough Robin?" Slade asked coming closer. Robin didn't move.

"What am I going to do...?" He whispered to himself. He was growing weaker, and hardly laid a hand on Slade. He smiled looking up at Slade. "She's safe...that's all that matters." Slade smiled behind his mask again, looking down at the fallen hero.

"But for how long." He went to punch Robin and end their war...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, creating a force field around Robin. Robin gasped lightly turning to his side. There stood both Raven and Beast boy. Both of them ready for a fight.

"You guys...? You came." He said smiling, wiping another spot of blood from the side of his mouth. Beast boy nodded.

"We didn't want you having all the fun." Slade turned to them.

"Well well, now we have guests. This makes this interesting doesn't it." Raven glared at him.

"Where's Starfire?" She demanded.

As if on cue, a fury of jade green starbolts fell from the sky, alla round Slade. Hitting him a few times. Starfire flew in the room, landing besides Robin once the force field was released.

"Starfire?" Robin said in disbelief. She smiled.

"Robin, I am so happy I found you." Robin smiled back at her.

"I'm just glad your safe."

"Robin, I remember now. I remember everything!" He stared at her, blinking a few times.

"You remember? Really? Everything, no lies?" She nodded.

"I had help from an old friend." He nodded also, then stood up, holding his arm. Raven and Beast boy ran over to the two titans.

"Thanks team." Robin said to Raven and Beast boy. Slade walked over, just as the smoke from the starbolt assult was clearing.

"Well, now that everyone's here, it'll be easier to finish you off."

"Not this time Slade." Robin responded. "Ready?" They all nodded. "Titan's go!"

* * *

**That's all I'm giving you for now. I think there's one or two more chapters left. A showdown pt3 and one last chapter. You'll see. Anyway, this is all I got for now, and on a side note: I hate writting fight scenes. So ifit's bad, that's why.**

**Well, there you have it, I guess I will finish this story after all. Review and I'll get done sooner.**

** Kori**


	20. Showdown pt3 It's over

**Chapter 20 -** **Showdown pt3**

**WARNING:Slade says a thing in here, watch out I guess. Just a warning in case anyone cares.**

* * *

The titans were each lined up side by side. In order it was Beast boy, Robin, Starfire, and Raven. Beast boy had changed into a tiger, claws extended. Robin had a few exploding disks in hand. Starfire had a pair of starbolts lite and ready. Raven's hands and eyes were glowing black. Each of them faced their opponent. 

Slade.

He too was ready, bow staff in hand. He smirked behind his mask ready for the fight. Robin glared at him.

"Titan's go!" He shouted as they all ran forward. "Raven!" Robin shouted out.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" She shouted, using her powers to grab Slade, holding him in the air so he couldn't move, he tried to get free, but failed. Dropping his weapon. He struggled, but couldn't do anything as the others attacked.

Beast boy ran fast, jumping and slashing down on him, leaving a few huge claw marks. Starfire and Robin shot at him, her using her starbolts. Robin using his exploding disks. **(A/n: Again, hate fight scenes. Can't right them. Therefore this soundsa lot like Apprentice pt2. Sorry 'bout that...) **After their assult, Raven let go and he fell to the ground.

Blood dripped form his wound, a few burn marks here and there.

"Damn..." Slade whispered harshly under his breath looking up at the teens standing before him. **(A/n: Yeah, there's that word. Sorry if I offended anyone in some way. It worked so, put up with it)**

"Your over with Slade...!" Robin told him. He glared down at Slade. "I, personally, never want to see you again." The others nodded agreeing with Robin. "Majority rules Slade. Your finished." He reached into his belt,taking out the retractable bow staff. He held it in his hands, holding it above Slade's head. Sladelooked up at him, glaring, waiting for the attack. Robin brought the bow staff down in oneswift motion but stopped inches from Slade's head."...butwe're not killers..." He dropped it. "The police can deal with you. Come on team..." He turned to leave.

Slade laughed quickly jumping up into the air, taking his staff out ready to hit Robin. Robin smirked turning and taking out another staff, blocking Slade's.

"Your getting predictable." Robin told him as he flipped Slade to the side and punched him. Hard. Slade hit against the wall that time. Robin looked at their foe, wiping another spot of blood from the side of his mouth. "Let's get out of here." He said to the titans, taking out another disk tossing it. This one was an ice disk, freezing Slade in place.

Robin started walking away, Starfire following close behind him. Beast boy glanced at Slade then back to Robin.

"Dude, your just letting him live? I thought you hated him." Robin stopped, keeping his back turned to Beast boy.

"Oh I hate him...but neither of us here are killers. Besides," He smiled looking over at Starfire. "Something's are more important then grudges..." He held his hand out for her. She took it smiling back at him as they walked out of the bulding together. Beast boy sighed watching them.

"They're such a cute couple. Aren't they Raven?" Raven nodded, standing besides Beast boy watching.

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled holding his hand out.

"We could be too." She gave him a small glare, then sighed.

"I don't do cute." He kept his hand out.

"Yeah, but we can still be a couple, right?" She looked at him, the nodded smiling.

"We could try." She took his hand as they walked out of the building also.

* * *

**Extremly short chapter. And stupid. Flame me please. Anyway, there's the last chapter in Memory lost. Well...that's not entirly true. There's an after chapter...so actually, one more chapter left. Don't bother reviewing, argh, I hated it so much... > **

**- Kori**


End file.
